Young Hearts, Run Free
by Spark of Life
Summary: Jounouchi always had the worst luck in love, first Yuugi then Kaiba. But when he goes to a magic shop to get a potion to remove the feelings for Kaiba and Kaiba makes a bet with Yami to sweep the blond off his feet, how will this end?
1. United Hearts and Heartbroken Blond

Young Hearts, Run Free (Formally Fairy Tale)

Disclaimer: Now before you crucify me or say that I am taking StrawberryVanilla's story as my own, I should tell you that I have gain permission to take over the story. I have the email if you still don't believe me. But moving on…

I liked this story when it was coming out but StrawberryVanilla had lost interest in fanfic writing in general. And so, I will be finishing it. I will still keep most of the plot and will make a few changes. When I do, you will know. Plus, I changed the title.The song, Young Hearts, Run Free belong to Candi Station.So, with that having been said…

Summary: Jounouchi's heart always fell in love with the most unexpected people. First Yuugi...his best friend. But when Yuugi starts to date Yami, Jounouchi's heart chooses someone else unexpected; Seto Kaiba. (Formally StrawberryVanilla's fic)

Parings: Seto and Katsuya, Yuugi and Yami, past Yami and Seto, brief Yuugi and Katsuya, splashing of Ryou and Bakura, later Anzu and Honda, and (because they are my favorite side couple) Mokuba and Shizuka.

Chapter 1: United Hearts and a Heartbroken Blond

* * *

It was a cool, crisp and bright Sunday morning. The sky was a deep pale blue, without a single cloud in sight to give it a patch of white. The weather was not too hot, yet not cold at all. The sun was also very bright. The only way to possibly describe it would be _perfect. _

The sun's rays danced into the upstairs window of the Kame Game Shop. They kissed the face of the young sleeping boy inside, Yuugi Motou.

Yuugi fluttered open his rather large lavender eyes. He blinked and then closed them again, yawning and stretching as he turned to his side. He then, opened his eyes again to stare at the Sennen Puzzle lying prettily on his bedside table.

It toke Yuugi about eight years to solve that puzzle. And when he finally did a strange Egyptian spirit possessed his body. Whenever some "trespassed Yuugi's soul" this spirit would send the person to the dreaded "Shadow Realm". This spirit was named "Yami" and he was one of Yuugi's best friends.

Yuugi looked up to Yami. He was so brave and strong. After a while though, Yuugi realized what he felt for Yami wasn't a "my hero" type of thing. Yuugi truly loved Yami, and wanted to be with him forever.

Yuugi closed his eyes starting a mind link. "Good morning, Yami."

Suddenly there was a flash of light. The Sennen Puzzle started to twinkle and glow a soft gold in the morning light. After a few moments of glowing, Yami appeared before Yuugi in his solid form.

"Good morning, Aibou." He said. He smiled his sexy smile at Yuugi. Yuugi opened his eyes with a gasp. "Hi..." He said.

Yami sat down at the end of Yuugi's bed. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes." Yuugi answered.

Yuugi started to feel himself blush. Lately, every time he was around Yami no Yuugi he would start blushing. Yuugi pulled the covers up to his chin trying to hide it. Yami moved closer, and in Yuugi's surprise, _sat _on Yuugi. Yuugi gasped, feeling Yami's weight on him, pushing him down. He started to blush more. Yami just chuckled at Yuugi's expression.

"So Yuugi, are you feeling okay today?" Yami would ask Yuugi this every morning. It was almost as if he was waiting for Yuugi to say, "No...I'm not okay, Yami." Yami was so protective of Yuugi. This was just another feature about Yami that Yuugi had fallen in love with.

"Yes...I'm feeling fine." Yuugi finally managed to say. Yuugi felt someone staring at him. He looked up at Yami seeing his eyes fixed right at his own. Yuugi stared back, unable to leave Yami's seductive gaze. It just seemed to Yuugi that Yami could be seductive without even trying. There was a brief moment of silence between the two boys, and then it was interrupted by Yami's soft laughing. "You've completely forgotten what today is, haven't you, little one?"

Yuugi finally was released from Yami's gaze. "Today is the fourth Sunday in June isn't it?" Yuugi replied questionably. He couldn't imagine what Yami was trying to get at this. "Aibou!" Yami said with a laugh. He was obviously finding this amusing. "How can you forget your own birthday?" Yuugi's blush darkened, and a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. How did he forget his own birthday? That was a stupid mistake. Now he just made a complete idiot of himself in front of Yami! _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _Yuugi thought to himself angrily.

"Hikari, don't worry about it." Yami said sweetly. He could tell by Yuugi's expression that he was clearly embarrassed. "It is first thing in the morning. You woke up early today." Yuugi looked over at the clock, on it; it said "7:15". "Wow...that _is _early..." Yuugi agreed. How could he have woken up that early on a Sunday? It was probably because of that dream he had last night. Him and Yami were at the beach when suddenly, Yami pushed Yuugi onto the floor viciously tongue kissing him. And then...he and Yami shared a_ special _moment together. He had been getting those much more these days.

Yami stared at Yuugi again. He moved closer to his face. His lips were slightly parted. Yuugi gasped. Was Yami going to...kiss him? Yami stopped after he was about a centimeter away from Yuugi's lips. Instead of kissing him he moved his lips over to Yuugi's ear. He nibbled on the top gently. With his right hand, he held Yuugi's head in place so he wouldn't move away. With his other, free hand he pulled the covers off of Yuugi and moved a hand up Yuugi's shirt. He ran his fingers across Yuugi's bare, smooth chest. His fingers teased Yuugi's nipples making them hard. What was Yami doing...?

"Um...Y-Yami...?" Yuugi said. He bit his lower lip. With that, Yami stopped nibbling and whispered in Yuugi's ear, "So...what do you want for your birthday? I'll get you anything." It seemed like he left it hanging on purpose, just to see the expression on the younger one's face.

Yuugi gulped. Right now millions of sexual desires were going through Yuugi's mind. He knew what he wanted. And right now he wanted it even more. He wanted Yami. He loved him, and wanted Yami to love him back. "I want...I...I mean...uh...I don't know..." Yuugi said. His blush was now a deep blood red.

Yami smiled at the smaller boy and patted him on the head. "It's okay Hikari...you think about it. I'll be downstairs if you need me!" With that, Yami got off of Yuugi and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Yuugi hesitated to get up right away. He stared up at the ceiling. He loved Yami so much. And today, he was going to tell him how he felt. No matter what!

Yuugi climbed out of bed, and saw his pajama bottoms were now wet and sticky. "Crap...it was all because of that damn dream!" He wondered if Yami felt the wetness there and blushed. _"What if he saw into my dreams?"_ he thought. Again, he blushed.

Quickly, he pulled off his pants and boxers, changing into a pair of black leather pants. He pulled the sheets off his bed and put them into the pile of dirty clothes in his hamper. He then pulled off his shirt putting on a black sleeveless one. He carefully placed the Sennen Puzzle on around his neck, put on a few chain bracelets, and walked downstairs.

He saw Yami placing buttered toast onto a plate. "Hello Yuugi! I made toast for you!" He said smiling. Toast was the only thing Yami was able to make. He wasn't very good at working the stove, and the one time he try he nearly burned down the whole game shop. He was not allowed to be next to the stove.

It was one of those events where the heart was in the right place but the mind wasn't quite there.

* * *

_Yami had been watching Sugoroku working the stove and cooking meals for the three of them for quite some time. It looked easy enough. All one needed to do was to turn the knobs and the fire would pop up. Then you put uncooked on the fire and it would cook itself. Simple, right?_

_Little did Yami know that it was more complex than he originally thought! For one thing, when he turned the knob to light, he heard a faint clicking sound. Perhaps he needed to turn all the knobs. Doing so, he turned them all to light. The clicking sound increased. Maybe one needed a start-up flame. When he lit a match, the stove exploded into flames. It was only the fast acting Yuugi with the fire extinguisher that saved the game shop from going up in flames.

* * *

_

Accepting the toast, Yuugi nodded. "Thanks Yami..." Yuugi said. He sat down eating the toast. "Little One, did you figure out what you wanted for your birthday yet?" Yami said. He sat down in a chair next to his hikari. "No..." He replied. He couldn't tell Yami that he wanted his love! Not here. "Um...Yami...do you think we could go to the park, or something? We could get ice cream!" Yuugi said with a smile. Yami smiled too. "Okay." He loved how adorably, innocent and childish Yuugi was. He was just so damn cute!

Almost immediately after Yuugi finished his toast, Yuugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, walked into the room. "Good morning, Yami, Yuugi...you guys are up early this morning." He said. In his hand he was holding a small bag. "Yeah...Yuugi woke up very early this morning. I was surprised!" Yami said with a smile. The old man merely just nodded, and walked over to Yuugi.

"Happy birthday, grandson!" He handed the small bag to Yuugi. "Aw, thanks Jiichan, but I told you not to get me anything!" The small boy said. "Well, c'mon, I can't listen to _that!_ I have to get you something on your birthday! You're my grandson! Now, why don't you open it?"

Not wanting to start an argument, Yuugi nodded taking the bag from his grandpa. He opened up the bag, peering inside. He pulled out three laminated Duel Monsters cards. He had never seen them before, but they were clearly very rare, and powerful. There were two monster cards, and one magic card. "Thank you so much Jiichan!" Yuugi exclaimed! He jumped out of his seat, giving the elderly man a hug.

"You're very welcome, Yuugi. I searched through several packs to find just the right cards. I'm sure they will do very nicely in your deck." "Yup!" Yuugi replied with a smile. He rushed upstairs to put them on his desk. He would add them to his deck later. Maybe his Jiichan would even duel him! "Be right back, everyone!"

When Yuugi left, it left Sugoroku and Yami in the kitchen alone. The older man looked over at Yami. "Are you going to take Yuugi out somewhere today?" "Yes." Yami answered. "Have fun, then." Sugoroku said. He smiled at Yami. "I'm sure you will...Yuugi is obviously..._special _to you, and you both seem to have fun no matter where you are." Yami nodded in agreement.

Sugoroku was so perceptive. He most likely knew how Yami felt about Yuugi. And the best part was he seemed to approve of it.

Just then, Yuugi came running back down the stairs over to his grandpa, and his Yami. There was a silent pause between the three, and then, Sugoroku walked over to the back door that led to the game shop. "I'm going to go and open our store now, Yuugi. You two have fun with whatever you do. Have a happy birthday Yuugi! I'll see you guys later!" He then opened up the door and was out of sight.

"Well Yuugi..." Yami started to say. "Shall we go to the park now?" "Mmm hmm!" Yuugi answered. He smiled up at his darker half.

* * *

After walking for a while, the two boys were finally at Domino Park. Yuugi looked up ahead and saw the ice cream stand. "Yay! Yami, will you buy me some ice cream?" He said. He smiled his sweet irresistible smile. 

"Of course, little one. What flavor do you want?" Yami asked. "Um...I guess strawberry." Okay!" Yami answered he pulled out his wallet and walked over to the ice cream stand. "Um...excuse me," He said to the man who was selling it. "Can I please have one strawberry ice cream cone and..." He looked over at the different flavors. _"Maybe I should try some too..."_ He thought.

"Um...hikari, what is the plainest flavor they have?" Yuugi thought for a moment. "That would be, vanilla! Wow...you're going to try some ice cream too?"

"Yeah I guess." "Also one vanilla ice cream cone." "Okay!" Answered the man in charge. He scooped some strawberry ice cream onto a cone and did the same with vanilla he handed it to Yami. "That comes to $4.00." He said. "Okay..." answered Yami. He went through his wallet pulling out a $5 bill. He handed it to the man getting $1 change. "Have a great day!" Said the man. "You too." Replied Yami.

Yuugi and Yami went over to a bench and sat down with there ice cream. "This is actually pretty good..." Said Yami tasting it. "Yeah! Isn't it?" Answered Yuugi.

"Hey Yuugi-Kun!" Said a femmine voice from behind the two boys.

Yuugi and Yami both turned around to see Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi all standing behind them smiling. "We went to your house, and your grandpa told us you were here. I'm so happy we found you!" Anzu said with a smile. "Yeah me too." Answered Jounouchi. There was something in his tone that denoted another emotion. He looked at Yuugi. He looked so happy with Yami. Jounouchi had to admit he felt a little jealous.

"Well...we know you too are sort of busy so let me just give this to you and get it over with." Anzu handed a box to Yuugi. "It's a birthday present, from all of us!" Jounouchi said with a smile. "Hope you like it..." Said Honda. "Thanks so much guys!" Yuugi said gleefully. "Yami, will you hold my ice cream for a second?" "Sure Hikari." Yami answered. He toke the ice cream from his smaller half holding it in his free hand.

Yuugi ripped off the wrapping paper covering the box, and threw it into a garbage pail beside him. He lifted the cover of the box and smiled happily at what he saw inside. There were two plushies inside: a Dark Magician one, and a Dark Magician Girl. "Thank you!" Yuugi said. He had a big smile on his face. He obviously liked the gift. He hugged the Dark Magician Plushie.

"You're welcome!" Said all of Yuugi's friends at the same time. "It was Anzu's idea to get you the plushies...it isn't much, but we still had to get you something." Jounouchi said. He felt guilty for not getting Yuugi something more. "No, it's okay." Yuugi said. "I love it! Really!" He hugged the plushie some more. "That's good..." Jounouchi replied. Yuugi didn't seem to notice the tone in

Anzu noted that Yami was with Yuugi. She sighed. For a while she had a crush on Yuugi's darker half. She wanted to tell him how she felt for a while, but then she realized that the two of them would never be. Yami was obviously in love with Yuugi. She was able to tell by just the way he looked at Yuugi...always watching him with a caring yet longing look. Anzu was okay with it though. She moved on and her heart had chosen someone else. She looked over at Honda and sighed. The only problem now was, would she be able to tell him? Was she brave enough?

"Well, we better get going." Anzu said finally. "I think Yami was going to take Yuugi somewhere so we should leave them alone." She winked at Yuugi. "Have a great birthday!" She started walking away. "Bye Yuugi! Bye Yami!" Honda said. Jounouchi stared at Yuugi for a second. In that brief second he made eye contact with the smaller boy. He blushed a light pink and quickly turned away. "Um...erm...yeah...bye!" He walked away briskly to join up with Anzu and Honda.

* * *

As Jounouchi walked with his friends, his heart was pricked at the sight of the two of them together. They looked so right for each other. Light and dark. It was hard not to be jealous of them. 

Honda looked at his friend with concern. "Hey!" he whispered to the blond boy. "Are you alright?" But Jounouchi seemed a million miles away.

* * *

Yuugi put the Dark Magician plushie back into the box so he could carry them home better. He looked up at Yami. They were alone right now. It was a beautiful day. Now was the perfect chance to tell Yami how he felt. "Um...Yami?" He asked suddenly. Yami looked down at his light. "What is it?" 

The spirit tried to make out Yuugi's expression, but couldn't. Yuugi was looking down at the floor, eyes completely away from Yami so he wouldn't have to face him. "Well...Yami...I been wanting to tell you this for a while now. Ever since I solved the Sennen Puzzle...I always looked up to you. You were always so strong...brave..." He blushed. He was going to do it. He had to. "But now...I...the feeling is different."

Yami couldn't help but stare. Was Yuugi trying to say that he...that he loved him? No. It couldn't be. Yuugi wasn't in love! What was he trying to get out of this? "What do you mean by...different?" Yami asked.

"What I mean is...Yami...I love you..." His blushed darkened as he looked up into Yami's eyes. "I really do! I mean...I just..." tears of embarrassment stung in his eyes. He was now suddenly scared. _"I should have never done this. What if he rejects me? He probably hates me now..." _A salty tear trailed down Yuugi's cheek. Then another, then one more, and Yuugi found himself crying silently.

Yami was speechless. Yuugi _did _love him. All this time Yuugi had feelings for Yami, and he never noticed it!

"Yuugi...it's going to be okay...please...don't cry...an angel should never cry..." Yami hugged Yuugi holding him close to his chest. It pained Yami's heart to see Yuugi cry. He never wanted his hikari to be sad...he always wanted him to be smiling. He loved Yuugi so much and wanted him to be happy forever, no matter what the cost.

Yuugi pressed his head against Yami's chest hearing his soft heart beat. This calmed Yuugi down a tiny bit but he was still crying slightly. "Yami...I do love you...do you feel the same way...or...do you hate me now for this...?"

"No!" Yami said sounding mad now. The younger boy winced at the tone.

"I can never hate you, Yuugi! You know that!" Yuugi looked up seeing Yami staring into his eyes. Yami brushed Yuugi's tears away with his finger. The spirit kissed Yuugi's forehead and cupped Yuugi's face in his hands. "You are my light...no...you are my whole world...I would be nothing without you. Yuugi...I love you too. I love you so much. I don't know how I spent so many years trapped within that puzzle. You showed me the light Yuugi. I..."

Yuugi smiled at Yami, showing him that no words were needed. Yami gazed into Yuugi's glassy eyes. He moved his face closer to Yuugi's, and kissed his lips lightly. Yuugi blushed breaking to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, wishing that this moment would last forever. They finally pulled apart for a few moments for air, but as soon as they toke a breath they were joined together in a passionate kiss once again.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was going for a walk through Domino Park today. He needed a break from his office and work. Today was a perfect day, so he went to the park just to get his mind off things. He looked over at the benches seeing the two lovers making out. He found himself staring. _"Is that...Yami...? _He thought. He squinted and saw that it was. It was Yuugi and Yami making out in the park. 

He snorted. He remembered the days when him and Yami shared moments like that together.

* * *

For a while he and Yami were dating. Though he was a CEO, he was also a teenage boy with hormones. It was a purely physical relationship with no strings attached, each taking out their frustration in their own love lives on each other. Yami never really told anyone about it, and Seto never talked about it, but they were. It got the job done and both of them were happy about the arrangement until one day. 

Seto found himself every night he was alone thinking about someone else. The stupid one of little Yuugi's friends...Jounouchi. He didn't know why at first but soon after he figured it out. He didn't know how, but somehow he seemed to have developed an infatuation on the blond. It interfered with his no strings attached relationship. The next day he was going to tell Yami that they needed to break up but Yami took the words right out of his mouth.

He had told Seto that every time he was away from his hikari, he felt bad and missed him terribly. They broke up that very night. They didn't talk as much but with the way they left it they were on amicable terms with each other.

* * *

"_It seems that he told Yuugi how he felt..."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami had finally stopped making out. Yuugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Right now he was so happy. Nothing could ruin his happiness at this moment. This was the best birthday that he ever had. 

"Um...Yami?" Yuugi asked. He looked up into Yami's purple eyes. "Yes Yuugi..?" Yami asked. He looked kind and loving. "Well...I figured out what I wanted for my birthday..." Yuugi replied. He blushed and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Yami laughed softly. "What?" Yuugi squirmed in his seat a bit. He couldn't believe he was asking for this but hell, he needed it.

"I...want you. I want you to be my first." Yami paused. He was shocked that his little one was bold enough to ask for something like this. He was also a little embarrassed. Yuugi wanted Yami to..._take _him? "Are...are you sure...?" Yami finally asked. "Yes." Yuugi answered still blushing darkly. "I love you...and I...need you. I want to become one with you, Yami. I really do." Yuugi was shocked by himself at what he was saying.

Yami put his arm around Yuugi. "I guess I can give you that...but...are you sure? It will hurt...you know that right?" Yuugi nodded. "I know, but I don't care, Yami! I want you anyway!" Yami smiled. "Okay..." He picked the small boy up in his arms kissing him again. "Let's go home, then." Yuugi blushed smiling and nodding at Yami.

* * *

Jounouchi lay down on his bed, on his stomach. Why did he feel this way? Every time he made eye contact with Yuugi, he would blush, and whenever he was around him his heart...hurt. Almost as if you lost someone special to you. He knew what this feeling was. He had fallen in love with his best friend. 

"Man this sucks..." Jounouchi said out loud. How could've this happened? His heart always did this to him. It always fell in love with people he couldn't have. Like Seto Kaiba for instance. He attracted to him as well, but Seto hated him! Jounouchi was sure of it. And with Yuugi...well, Jounouchi could never have Yuugi. Yuugi was his best friend. That's it. Jounouchi was sure that Yuugi didn't like him in any other way. Also even if he did, what if they broke up? It could ruin a great friendship, and Jounouchi didn't want that. Yuugi was the best friend Jounouchi ever had. If Yuugi started hating him Jounouchi would...he wouldn't know what to do.

"What should I do..."

* * *

It was now dark outside. The stars and moon where the only light in the deep darkness. 

Inside of Yuugi's room Yuugi laid happily in Yami's arms. He and Yami were right now fully nude, covered with the blankets on Yuugi's bed. Yuugi smiled at Yami.

"I love you..." He whispered. "Shhh..." was all Yami said. He saw that Yuugi was tired. "You have school tomorrow and you need to wake up early to take a shower and everything. Go to sleep, okay?"

Yuugi just nodded, closing his eyes. Yami hugged Yuugi into his arms watching the little one go to sleep. Once he was sure that he was sleeping he set Yuugi's alarm quietly. And laid back into the bed with Yuugi. "Goodnight...hikari..." He whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

The next day Yuugi had to rush through his shower and getting his clothes on. He had over slept again. Without waking Yami up, he kissed him on the forehead and went outside to walk to school. 

He was unusually cheerful this morning. He slept well, and he was very happy that he and Yami were together. He couldn't wait to tell Anzu and everyone about it. Someone actually loved him!

When he got to school he saw Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou all standing in front of the school. Next to Ryou was his Yami, Bakura. "Bakura-Kun, try to hurt anyone today, please. We don't need anymore tickets from the cops." Ryou scolded. "Yeah whatever..." Bakura said. "I love you!" Ryou said. He had a big adorable smile on his face.

"Same..." Bakura said unenthustisticly. Ryou stood up, and kissed Bakura on the cheek, and then waved as Bakura walked away.

"Hey, guys!" Yuugi said, running over. "Hey, Yuugi!" All of Yuugi's friends said together.

"Happy birthday, Yuugi!" Ryou said. He handed Yuugi a birthday card. "I know it's a day late, but I didn't get to see you yesterday so I figured I'd just give it to you now." "Thanks Ryou!" Yuugi said smiling.

"So...how was your birthday?" Asked Anzu. Yuugi blushed. "Actually...I have something to tell all of you." Anzu blinked. "Really? What?" "Well...me and Yami...we're now...dating."

"WHAAAT!" Said, Anzu and Honda. They were both shocked. "Y-Yeah..." Yuugi answered. "I can't believe it! Congratulations, Yuugi!" Honda said. "Yeah! Congratulations!" Anzu said too. "I knew it." Said Ryou with a smile. "It was obvious to me that you both loved each other. I had a feeling you would get together soon." Yuugi nodded, smiling.

Then he realized that Jounouchi, had not said anything this whole time. "Um...Jounouchi-Kun? Are you okay?" Jounouchi stared at the floor. _"They're dating..."_ He thought to himself. _"I knew I never had a chance...but now I...I really don't..." _His heart hurt some more. He felt so bad. Nothing had ever hurt this much before.

"I'm sorry Yuug'...I just don't feel well all of a sudden...congratulations...just tell the teacher I'm sick today. I'm going to go home. Bye!" Without facing Yuugi or anyone, Jounouchi ran off. "Jounouchi-Kun! Wait!" Yuugi yelled. But it was too late. Jounouchi had left, and wasn't coming back.

Silence broke over Honda, Ryou, Yuugi, and Anzu. "I don't think he's sick..." Honda said suddenly. "Yeah..." Anzu agreed. Ryou just stood there in silence.

"What? What's going on?" Honda looked over at Yuugi sympathetically. "You should figure it out on your own." Yuugi looked at Honda. What was going on? Yuugi didn't understand any of this.

Suddenly Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. "Well...we better get going." Anzu said. She and Honda walked towards the school. Ryou looked over at Yuugi, and then turned away walking towards the school as well.

"_What's going on...?" _Yuugi asked himself. _"What's wrong with Jounouchi...?" _He stood there staring into the sky, hoping his friend was okay, no matter what was wrong with him.

* * *

Well, let's go over the changes, shall we? 

The first thing that I changed was one of the pairings. In chapter five, there was going to be a pairing of Mokuba x Noa. I will tell you that I am not a fan of that pairing. But I am a fan of Mokuba x Shizuka as those who know me know.

Second, I added some sentences here and there and everywhere.

Third, I added two whole new sequences. One was the flashback of Yami almost burning the house down. And the other was the short piece with Jounouchi and company leaving Yuugi and Yami at the park. I thought it fitted there. So I put it there.

Fourth, I made the Yami x Seto relationshipa physical one. Plus, Seto does not love Katsuya yet. It will develop soon enough.

That's it for now. Let's review. This is not originally my fic. This belonged to StrawberryVanilla. She left it at chapter five and never wrote again. So, with her permission, I have continued this fic. So let's see where this goes. And don't forget to read and review.


	2. I Used to Love You

Chapter 2: I Used to Love You 

Jounouchi ran into his house slamming the door. The TV was still on, and the living room was a mess. There were beer bottles everywhere. But his dad was nowhere in sight. _"He's probably at a bar or something..." _Jounouchi thought to himself. Not that it mattered to him. Whenever his dad was there, he would yell at Jounouchi for every little thing. Jounouchi liked it when he was gone; it gave him the whole apartment to himself.

Because Jounouchi lived in a very small and cheap apartment with his drunken father, there weren't many rooms. There was a kitchen where the other half was a living room, a bedroom, and another abnormally small bedroom that had a door to the small bathroom, which was the size of a closet. This was Jounouchi's room.

Jounouchi dived onto his loft bed. The bed contained a stained pillow without a pillowcase, and a sheet to cover up the ripped mattress. Usually this annoyed Jounouchi whenever he laid on it, but right now he could care less. He buried his face into the pillow, with tears stinging in his eyes. Jounouchi was brave. He lived a hard life, and was able to handle it. The only family he really had was a drunken father, and a mother who left him and took his little sister, Shizuka with her. He was able to deal with this without it letting it bother him. He thought that he would be able to handle rejection too the day it happens to him. But he couldn't. This hurt. It hurt really badly. Nothing could possibly hurt more then this.

When he first saw Yuugi, that day in Domino High, he thought that he was wimpy; annoying, even. Not worth even paying attention too. He and Honda, used to make fun of Yuugi. They found it fun to tease the weak people, at that time. But one day, when him and Honda were getting beat up by that one guy, Yuugi saved them. He stood up to that man. He asked him to stop. At that very moment, Jounouchi realized that Yuugi wasn't weak. He was brave, and had a really big caring heart. He had fallen in love with Yuugi. That's when he started to be friends with him. He loved being around him. And everyday he loved Yuugi more and more.

He wanted to tell Yuugi how he felt. He was just waiting for the right moment. But the right moment never came. It was now too late. Yuugi had never loved him back. He loved Yami...and Yami loved him back. There would never be a future for Jounouchi and Yuugi together.

A tear fell down Jounouchi's cheek. He couldn't stop himself from crying this time. "Yuugi..." he whispered. His whispers were covered, however, from his sobbing. "...I wish I could've told you before this...I love you..."

School was always hard for Yuugi. It was so hard to pay attention! It was just so boring. But today it was even harder for the small teen to pay attention. He just couldn't let the fact, of what happened with Jounouchi, this morning slip his mind. "Is he okay...? What happened? Will he be alright?" These questions and many more kept going through his mind.

"Motou-San!" screamed a high pitched voice from the front of the classroom. Yuugi looked up with a gasp. "Will you please pay attention? You're always off in your own world! That's why your grades are so low!"

Yuugi turned a shade of crimson from embarrassment. He heard a few of his classmates laughing quietly in the background. "G-gomen nasai...Takazuzuki-Sensei." Yuugi whispered. He stared down at the floor, trying not to meet his teacher's eyes. Takazuzuki, was Yuugi's least favorite teacher. She was always so mean to him.

"Hm...whatever." She replied. "Also, what happened to your stupid friend, Jounouchi-San? He's never absent from school..."

Yuugi looked up. He looked really sad, at the thought of his best friend. This was because he was so worried about him. "He's...he's sick today, so he stayed home..." Takazuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine. And now can we please go back to the lesson? Motou-San, I don't want you disrupting the class again, understand?" Yuugi nodded. "Hai Tazkazuzuki-Sensei. Gomen nasai..."

Finally, the last bell rang. _"Thank God!" _Yuugi thought to himself. Any longer, and he thought for sure he would _die. _He must've been yelled at least 100 times. Each teacher yelled at him too many times to count.

"Yuugi!" Anzu said. She rushed over to her smaller friend, with a smile on her face. "Are you okay? You really weren't paying attention today..." "Yeah...I was thinking about Jounouchi-Kun...and what happened this morning." Yuugi explained. "Mmm..." Anzu replied. Her smile had now vanished from her face.

Honda and Ryou soon ran over to meet up with Yuugi and Anzu.

Ryou then bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have some were to go right now..." A blush formed on his face. "I will see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" He then rushed off away from his friends. Yuugi smiled to himself. _"He's probably going out with Bakura..." _He thought.

Yuugi looked up at Anzu and Honda. "Um...guys...I'm still really worried about Jounouchi-Kun...do you want to come with me to his house? I want to go now to see if he's doing okay." Yuugi looked up at his friends with a glance of hope in his eyes. Honda smiled. "Yeah. I'll go." "Me too!" Anzu said, energetically. "Okay!" Yuugi smiled up at them. "Let's go!"

Yuugi looked up at a tall building. It was an apartment building, where Jounouchi lived in. Him Anzu, and Honda, all walked inside and went up to the third 3 floor. They looked at the name tags on the doors, until they seen the one that said "Jounouchi" on it. "This is his house..." Honda said. Yuugi nodded. Suddenly he was nervous to see Jounouchi. Why did he feel that way?

They knocked on the door. No answer. Honda peered into the peek hole in the door. "Um...Jou? You there?" He said. But no one answered. "No one's there..." Honda said. He looked sad and worried.

"Are you sure, Honda?" Anzu asked. "Yeah I'm sure..." Honda looked down at the floor. "I knew Jounouchi for a very long time. No matter how sad or mad he is, he will always answer the door. And if he doesn't, his dad will, and yell at Jounouchi for not answering. He's probably out or something..."

Yuugi looked down at the floor as well. _"Jounouchi-Kun...where are you...?" _Anzu patted Yuugi on his back, trying to comfort her childhood friend. "Yuugi...it'll be okay...we'll try again, tomorrow or something." Yuugi nodded. "Yeah...okay...thanks guys..."

The truth was, Jounouchi –had- gone out. He decided to walk to the arcade or something, to get his mind off of Yuugi. "I don't think I'll go to school tomorrow either...I don't feel like it...I'm not ready to face Yuugi yet..." He said out loud. But...Jounouchi stopped. He'd have to go to school sometime, he can't avoid Yuugi forever.

Suddenly, Jounouchi bumped into someone.

Blushing from embarrassment he bowed in apology. "Eh...uhh...sorry...I was thinking about things and I wasn't paying attention."

"You stupid mutt...you need to start watching where you're going..."

Jounouchi looked up with a gasp. In his horror he saw his rival and also small crush, Seto Kaiba. His blushed darkened and he felt himself get angry. "I'M NOT A MUTT!"

Seto laughed to himself. _"He gets mad so easily...he's so immature...it's...cute..." _He thought. "Whatever lapdog...just watch where you're going next time." He then walked away without saying goodbye.

Jounouchi glared in the direction Seto walked off in. Yeah...Jounouchi liked Seto, but he was nothing like Yuugi. He was always insulting Jounouchi, and calling him mutt. Once again, there was no hope for a relationship between them two. Seto obviously hated him.

Jounouchi sighed, feeling sad again. How could he forget about his sadness, when everyone keeps making it worse?

"I'm home Jiichan..." Yuugi said entering his house. Sugoroku looked up from what he was doing. "Konnichiwa, Yuugi!" He smiled. "How was school?" "Fine...I'll be up in my room, Jiichan..." Then he left without saying anything else. "Yuugi..." Sugoroku watched Yuugi walk upstairs. "Something must've happened..." He said. "I hope he's okay..."

Yuugi lay down on his bed. His Sennen Puzzle started to glow, and Yami appeared next to him. "Yuugi...the whole thing with Jounouchi...is really bothering you, isn't it?" He sat on the bed next to Yuugi rubbing his back in a comforting matter. Yuugi loved Yami's touch. It always made him feel better, but right now it wasn't helping at all.

"Yeah..." Yuugi then felt himself crying. "I don't know what happened! This morning when I told him me and you where dating...he ran away. Me, Honda, and Anzu went to his house before, but he wasn't there...I'm really worried about him!" Yuugi sobbed into his pillow.

"Yuugi..." Yami picked Yuugi up in his arms. He kissed his cheek. "Don't cry...I'm sure he'll be okay." He used his hands to wipe away Yuugi's tears. He hugged Yuugi close. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you crying either..." Yami said.

"Yeah...I guess..." Yuugi leaned his head on Yami's chest. "Thanks Yami..." Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed his lighter half, gently. "I love you Yuugi..."Yami said through a mind-link. :"Yami-Kun...I love you too...":

It was now dark out and Jounouchi was standing outside the door to his apartment. _"Dad's home..." _He thought to himself. He looked through the peek hole to see his dad lying on the couch with a beer in his hand. He looked really angry. _"Maybe I shouldn't go in there...he'll probably beat me and everything for coming home late...I don't want to deal with that..." _He started to walk away. _"But...where will I go...?" _He thought to himself. He couldn't go over Yuugi's house. Like he said before, he wasn't ready to see him yet. _"I know! I'll go over Honda's house!" _He decided. Honda lived by himself, and he was sure that if he asked, he would be able to stay over. He walked down the block in the direction of Honda's house.

He rang the doorbell, and Honda opened the door. "Jounouchi...? What are you doing here?" He asked. "My dad got drunk, and I didn't want to go home so I came here. Um...would it be okay if I spend the night, here?" Honda stared at Jounouchi. "Sure, of course you can! Come in!"

Jounouchi walked into Honda's house. "Thanks for letting me stay..." Jounouchi said. "Yeah..." Honda answered. "Oh, and Honda?" Jounouchi asked. "Yeah, Jou?" Replied Honda. "Do you think you can do me a favor, and not tell Yuugi that I came to your house, tonight?" Honda stared at Jounouchi for a moment and then finally said, "Yeah...okay fine..."

"But...um...Jounouchi?" Honda started to say.

"What?" Jounouchi asked. He blinked.

"I just wanted to ask you what happened this morning. Why did you run off like that? You had Yuugi, and all of us worried about you all day."

Jounouchi looked down at the floor, suddenly looking really sad. "I...well, it's because..."

The next day at school, Jounouchi wasn't in a second time, making Yuugi really worried once again. At the end of the school day, Yuugi went over to Honda, and Anzu once again and asked, "Do you want to come with me to Jounouchi's house? I'm going to go there to see what happened, again." Honda looked down at the floor. Anzu also suddenly looked worried.

Last night, Jounouchi explained what had happened to him, to Honda. Honda had then told Anzu what happened to him. Honda had not told Yuugi, however. He felt that this was something he should hear personally from, Jounouchi, alone.

"Yuugi...maybe you should go by yourself." Honda suggested. "Yeah..." Anzu said. "I um...have a feeling that this is something that should be discussed by you two while you're alone. Honda and I will just get in the way."

Yuugi stared up at them, not fully understanding what they were trying to get at all of this. "Um...okay fine...I'll see you guys, later, then!" He waved goodbye to his two friends and ran off in the direction of Jounouchi's apartment.

He knocked on the door to Jounouchi's apartment. Jounouchi opened the door looking down at his smaller friend. "Hi...Yuugi...come in. My dad is out so it's okay..." Yuugi nodded and walked inside.

"Um...Jounouchi...I came to ask you...are you okay? You just ran off on Monday, and now you were absent today too..."

"Yeah...Yuugi, about that...the reason for that was...well...I was jealous because you're dating your Yami..." He turned away so he wouldn't have to face Yuugi.

"What...what do you mean...? I don't understand, Jou. Why would you be jealous...?"

Jounouchi turned back, so he could look into Yuugi's lavender eyes. He put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Yuugi...it's because..." He moved his face closer so he could kiss Yuugi on the lips. Yuugi's eyes grew wide. Jounouchi then moved away. Yuugi let out a small gasp and blushed a bright red. "Um...J-Jounouchi...?"

"Yuugi...it's because I'm in love with you. I loved you since I first got to know you. You're so sweet...and nice...and..." He started blushing now as well. "I think you're cute too."

Yuugi stared at the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jounouchi actually _loved _him?

For a while Yuugi loved Jounouchi too. He loved the way he was brave, and really kind to him. But he felt it was wrong to be in love with his best friend. It was hard, and almost impossible, but he forced himself to stop. That's when he started to talk to Yami, and he fell in love with him.

Yuugi thought that Jounouchi didn't like him in that way, but really...he did? This was too much for Yuugi to handle.

"I did too, Jounouchi-Kun...I did for a very long time...but then...I thought it was wrong to love you." He looked up into Jounouchi's eyes. "Yuugi..." Jounouchi pushed Yuugi against the wall. "It wasn't wrong...it never would be..." He pushed Yuugi's hands against the wall so he wouldn't move. _"What am I doing...?" _Jounouchi didn't understand what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. He once again pushed his face closer to Yuugi. "I love you Yuugi-Kun..." He kissed the smaller boy, entering his tongue in the smaller boy's mouth. Their tongues touched together shyly.

"_What's going on?" _Yuugi asked himself. Tears filled his eyes. Why was this happening...?

"Jou-Jounouchi-Kun..."


	3. Twice Broken Heart

Chapter 3 Twice-Broken Heart

Finally Jounouchi broke the kiss. "Oh!" He said, blushing slightly. He quickly moved away from Yuugi freeing him from the tight lock he had on the smaller boy against the wall. For a moment, the two friends stared at the floor in an awkward silence.

Then breaking that same silence, Jounouchi spoke. "Uh...um...Yuugi...I'm really sorry...I don't know what came over me I just..." He stopped. He just couldn't find the right words. "I'm sorry" wasn't good enough for this. _"Great. Now Yuugi probably hates me...all because of my stupidity, I just lost my best friend." _

Jounouchi felt his eyes tear up. The pain of rejection was bad, but the pain of thinking that Yuugi hated him, was even worse.

Yuugi continued staring at the floor. This all happened too fast. First, Yuugi had gone over Jounouchi's house to see what was wrong, then the blond told Yuugi he loved him, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed against the wall and _kissed, _by Jounouchi of all people.

The spiky-haired teen was also hurt, as much as he was confused. He was hurt by the fact that he didn't know Jounouchi's feelings sooner when Yuugi liked him. What kind of friend didn't know something like that? He was hurt by the fact that he went against Yami and was kissed by someone else. Finally, he was hurt most of all by the fact that Jounouchi had done all of this in the first place.

He didn't know what to do. He did not want to hate Jounouchi for this. Jounouchi was his best friend in the whole world! Yuugi didn't know what he'd do if he and Jounouchi stopped talking. But...he just didn't know what to say.

His heart was confused, pulled in two different directions. One side was to Yami...the one he truly loved. The other side was to Jounouchi, his best friend...his ex-crush...Yuugi didn't love Jounouchi in that way anymore. But he felt bad.

Jounouchi came off to be very simple. But in truth, Jounouchi was actually very complicated. Especially his heart. It took Jounouchi a while to actually fall in love. And now that he did, the person didn't love him back.

"Jounouchi-kun...I...don't worry...I'm not mad at you...I'm just shocked...and I don't know what to say." The spiky-haired teen walked towards the door and then faced Jounouchi again. "Jou...I'm sorry too. I hope you can forgive me. I love you...but...just not in _that _way. I love you as my best friend. No..." Yuugi stopped. "I love you more then just a friend." He smiled up at the taller boy. Yuugi hoped that it was enough for him

"I'm just going to go home. I hope I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye..." He then opened the door and left Jounouchi's apartment without saying another word.

"Yuugi..." Jounouchi stood there by the door alone. Everything was quiet. _"Yuugi's always like that...he is so kind...he tried saying that he didn't love me, trying his best not to hurt me." _He smiled. The blond actually felt...relived. He was glad he got it over with. Yeah, Yuugi did not love him the same way. But now that Jounouchi knew that for sure he would be able to get over Yuugi easier.

"I guess I'll go to school tomorrow too. There's really no reason for me to avoid Yuugi..." He said out loud. Suddenly he realized he was very hungry and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

When Yuugi got home, he didn't even acknowledge his Jiichan. He just walked up the stairs to his room, dropped his backpack on the floor, and dropped himself onto his bed.

His Sennen Puzzle then started to glow and Yami appeared. He sat himself on Yuugi's bed, right next to his lighter half. Yuugi started to cry. He felt so guilty. He shouldn't have let that happen. If he was stronger then he wouldn't have gotten taken advantage of.

"Yuugi...don't cry..." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back in a comforting matter. Yuugi loved Yami's touch. It always made him feel better, but right at this moment it wasn't helping at all. "Yami...did you...did you see what happened?" He sobbed. He looked up at Yami, his face stained with tears.

"Yes...I did Yuugi...but it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty." Yami said. He continued to rub Yuugi's back. "Jounouchi also didn't understand what he did. He just got caught up in the moment. He didn't take advantage of you because he thought you were weak. He knows you're not weak. You're strong, because of your heart."

Yuugi believed Yami. At times like these, Yami seemed to have toe ability to read his mind. "But...Yami!" Yuugi grabbed on to Yami sobbing into his chest." Yami held him close. "I know! I know...you're confused..."

He then started to rub Yuugi's back once again, in a gentle caress. Yuugi felt a little comforted but still cried because of his confusion. He felt so bad that he had to reject Jounouchi like that! He really didn't want to do that! But what else could he have said? He told the truth, even though Yuugi felt that telling the truth was worse for Jounouchi right now.

"Shh...hikari, don't cry. Everything will be alright." Yami comforted him. You told Jounouchi the truth about how you feel and now that you did that he will be able to get over you. His heart will then choose someone else."

Yami kissed Yuugi's neck, which got him to blush and take a deep breath. "Yeah...I guess you're right. You always help cheer me up. I really appreciate it." He smiled at Yami.

"Well I have to, aibou!" The darker spirit smiled. "I never want you to be sad. That's why I will do anything so you will always be smiling. Your happiness is my happiness, hikari." The Spirit returned Yuugi's smile. "Moto...horu no baku..." Yuugi hugged Yami tightly. "I will try my best to always smile, if it will make you happy."

The next day, Jounouchi found himself waking up earlier then usual. He glanced over at the clock. "Wow...I'll actually get to school early today." He was shocked by that thought. Usually Jounouchi would wake up late, and have to run all the way to school in hopes just to get there in time for his first class. Then all day long he would keep getting in trouble for not being prepared because he never had all his books in homeroom.

He yawned as he climbed out of his bed. He didn't sleep well at all last night. He kept tossing and turning. Also, he kept waking up because he found himself lying on the floor a few times.

Jounouchi quickly changed out his pajamas and into his school uniform. He then ate some toast, got his backpack and walked out of his apartment, not saying anything to his dad who was lying on the couch.

He walked out of the apartment building and paused as he stood on the pavement outside. He looked up at the sky. Today was a beautiful day too. Usually, if for some odd reason he _did _wake up early, it would be raining out and he would end up at school soaking wet. That must mean that his day was about to get messed up somehow.

He sighed. Today, he would feel differently about Yuugi, a relief in a way. Before his confession, he was friends with Yuugi but Jounouchi would sometimes find himself feeling awkward around his smaller friend. Damn feelings! Now it would be different. It would be just _normal _between them two. One could only hope.

As he continued to walk, he started to stop paying attention to exactly _where _he was going. He banged into someone.

He looked up and seen Seto.

"_Crap!" _Jounouchi thought. _"Why do I always end up banging into HIM?" _

Seto turned around, only to see a flustered Jounouchi standing there behind him.

"Hello, mutt." He smiled his cold, dark smile. "I see that you're back in school. You feeling better now, puppy?"

Jounouchi felt his face go hot and he started to blush. Was Seto...worried about him while he was out?

"I'm...I'm not a mutt..." he mumbled, face still red with embarrassment. Then he finally managed to say, "And why would you care if I was out anyway?"

Seto laughed slightly. "Don't flatter yourself, mutt. I wasn't worried about you."

Jounouchi's blush darkened, now more from embarrassment. His heart started racing and he was sure that his beating heart was so loud that Kaiba could hear it.

"I-I didn't say that you were worried about me!" He stuttered.

Seto then did something unexpected. He _kissed _Jounouchi. The kiss was light, and very quick; but it was a kiss all the same.

Jounouchi could've sworn now that his whole face was completely red. Not only that, he was completely stunned. He couldn't move from that spot. That's how bad he was affected.

Seto then moved away from Jounouchi, still smiling his evil smile. "You're just so fun to torment, mutt, that I missed it when you were gone." He laughed out loud and then turned away from Jounouchi walking back to the school.

Jounouchi stood there for a minute. _"What the hell just happened? Why did Kaiba kiss me?" _Jou asked himself. His heart was still beating fast from confusion, anger, embarrassment and a whole other host of feelings that were swirling around. He couldn't believe this.

"_He...he probably did that just to torment me_!" Jounouchi told himself. _"He said it himself, that I'm –fun- to torment." _Jounouchi suddenly became mad. "That creep! How could he do something like that? I should go right back over to him and kick his ass!" He glared down at the direction Kaiba walked off in. "Dammit..." He mumbled.

He looked at his watch and then realized that now he was going to be late. "Great! And it's all Kaiba's fault!" He said out loud again. He started to run off towards the school.

Why was he feeling this way? Yeah, he liked Kaiba, but this feeling was different from Yuugi. His heart started beating so fast and he was blushing. Suddenly while Kaiba was talking to him, he started worrying about how Kaiba felt about him. And he also started worrying that Kaiba hated him.

And the scariest thing of all was; this feeling...it was different then how he had ever felt about Yuugi.

"NO!" He yelled out loud. He saw a bunch of people starring at him, but he didn't care at this moment. "It can't be that! I don't love him!" he thought to himself.

And that's chapter 3. For those who are waiting on Only in My Dreams, be patient. I am finally writing it.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4:

* * *

Jounouchi walked into the classroom. His face was still red and he was still shaken over the fact that Seto kissed him. Luckily for him, no one noticed.

"_That bastard! Why did he do something like that?" _That was the question Jounouchi kept asking himself over and over again. Another thing that was on Jounouchi's mind was _"What did he mean by that?"_

Thankfully the teacher wasn't in yet. So Jounouchi wouldn't be marked down as late again.

Jounouchi toke his seat next to Honda. "Hey Jounouchi! It's a good thing that you're back!" Honda said greeting his best friend. "Yeah. Hey Honda" Jounouchi mumbled. When those words were spoken, he looked down at the floor. He wasn't his enthusiastic self.

Honda stared at Jounouchi for a moment with a look of concern. He leaned closer to Jou to whisper to him. "Are you still upset about the whole Yuugi thing? 'Cause you know if you're sad or anything I'll be here for you to talk to."

"No." Jounouchi stopped him. Then forcing a smile on his face, the blond responded. "It's not that really. This has nothing to do with Yuugi. I am better about the whole thing because he was honest to me." He glanced over at Kaiba who was reading a book and obviously not paying attention to those he has already claimed to be idiots. He felt himself blush again.

Honda just stared at Jounouchi. _"I wonder what's wrong now! If it's not Yuugi, then what is it?" _ As Honda began to mull over this, a familiar figure walked through the door.

"Good morning Jou!" Jounouchi looked to see Yuugi smiling up at him.

"Yuugi! H-hey!" He smiled back at his shorter friend. He was still a little bit awkward around him. After everything that happened yesterday, how could he be normal around Yuugi?

"_How can he be so casual? He's acting like nothing ever happened!" _Jounouchi thought to himself. Then again, that made him happy too. He didn't want Yuugi to dwell on it. There friendship could be ruined if he did that and Jounouchi didn't want that at all!

"Okay everyone, please sit down." A voice from the front of the room announced, Takazuzuki-sensei had finally come in.

Quickly, Yuugi went back to his desk, a place right next to Anzu.

"Now everyone," She started to say. "Please open your language books to page 343. You're going to have a test in a few days so we need to get a lot of work done today."

"_Kami-sama! I hate language arts." _Jounouchi said to himself. He opened his book anyway though. He glanced back over at the other side of the room to where Seto was. Jounouchi never realized how attractive Kaiba really was. His eyes were such a deep pretty blue, like the bottom of the ocean. If you stared into them you wouldn't be leave his gaze. You would be lost in his eyes.

Kaiba didn't really have the best personality. He was usually always mean and also very selfish. Sometimes it seemed that he didn't even have a heart. However, from what he saw from the CEO's interactions with Mokuba, that could hint to a heart.

"_Maybe if Kaiba had someone who loved him, they could break that barrier that he has. _Jounouchi stopped in the middle of his thoughts. "What am I thinking!" He asked himself. Since when did he care if Seto was mean or not? And Jounouchi would never be the one to break his cold outside! He didn't love him!

But was he just lying to himself? Denying the truth of how truly felt? No, it couldn't be. _"I don't love Kaiba." _Jounouchi told himself. _"He's attractive yes. But I don't think anything more then that!" _

Kaiba felt someone starring at him. He looked over to his side to see Jounouchi starring intently at him. He stared back emotionlessly for a moment, into Jounouchi's soft brown eyes.

Jounouchi started to blush and quickly turned away. _"Great. Now he saw me staring at him!"_

"JOUNOUCHI-SAN!" yelled Takazuzuki-sensei. "Ehhh!" Jounouchi mumbled looking up. "Will you please pay attention? You're always in your own world!" She glared evilly at the blond. "Hai! Gomen Nasai." Jounouchi mumbled. He was never usually able to concentrate during school, but now that he was getting all these weird feelings around Kaiba it was even worse.

OoOoO

When the school day finally ended Jounouchi quickly said goodbye to Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu and rushed out of the classroom.

"Don't you think Jou was acting _weird_ today?" Honda asked Yuugi and Anzu.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Anzu said. "He got in trouble more times then usual today."

"Hai. Hhe also kept starring at Kaiba the whole day." Yuugi added.

"I hope he's okay" Honda said. He stared down at the floor.

Jounouchi and Honda were best friends since elementary school. Every time Jounouchi was upset about something he would always tell Honda. But lately he hadn't been telling Honda anything. It hurt him. What was going on right now probably was so bad that he couldn't bring himself to say it to anyone?

"I think I know what's wrong." Anzu said. She wanted to break Honda out of his silence.

Honda looked at her questionably. "Really? What?"

"I think he might have a crush on Kaiba."

"WHAAT!" Honda and Yuugi said together. "That can't be true!" Honda said. "Jou hates Kaiba!" "Honda's right."

Yuugi readily agreed. "They both really don't like each other."

"Yeah, but think about it!" Anzu said. "He was staring at Kaiba the whole day, he seems to be over Yuugi already, and I seen him blushing a lot today. I'm serious! I really think he might like Kaiba!"

"I still don't believe it." Honda said. He was obviously not going to change his mind.

"You don't have too. But it's most likely true. I would know. –I- like someone too and I act the same way!"

Yuugi and Honda stayed quiet for a minute.

"You like someone Anzu-chan?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu started to blush. _"Crap! I just said that out loud!" _

"Oohh! Who is it?" Honda asked, very eager to hear that his friend had feelings for someone.

Anzu started at Honda. Her cheeks still red with blushing. _"I should tell him. I guess now would be the best chance." _Although she took many relaxing breaths, she still felt like stuttering. "I um it's yo-"

"Honda-Kun!" Yuugi said interrupting Anzu. "That's not right. It's none of our business who Anzu likes!" Yuugi said.

Honda paused and a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "I guess your right. Sorry, Anzu!" He bowed his head in apology.

A sweat drop them formed on the side of Anzu's head. "It's okay." She said a bit too quickly. _"That was my chance to tell him how I felt!" _Suddenly Anzu felt herself getting mad. _"Ugh, I'll probably never get to tell him."_

OoOoO

Normally, Jounouchi would've loved to have gone to the arcade with his friends. It would've been really fun. Especially considering that he hadn't spent that much time with his friends lately.

But he couldn't. He had to figure out what was wrong with him. Why did he feel this way all of a sudden? He always thought Seto was cute, hot even. But that was it. Yuugi was the one that was truly in his heart. But this morning the second he saw Seto, something changed.

He felt the way that he used to with Yuugi. No, the feeling was different. His heart ached and thumped so loudly, he was sure Kaiba and all the other passersby's could hear it. He started blushing a dark red just thing about it. And suddenly the blond cared so much about how Kaiba felt about him.

He needed to talk to someone. But who?

Yuugi? He wasn't ready to completely have long conversations with him yet. Maybe after a few days, but for something like this, it wasn't a good idea to wait that long! He needed to talk to someone _now. _

Honda? No! He didn't want to have to bother him again. Besides, Honda was at the arcade right now with Anzu and Yuugi. He didn't want to have to pull Honda away just so he could tell him his problems! That wasn't right.

He looked up ahead. He realized that this whole time he was staring at the floor, walking aimlessly around the city. He saw a familiar face up ahead.

"It's Yami!" He said out loud. He walked towards him.

"Hey Yami!" Jounouchi said. He smiled at the darker half of Yuugi.

"Hello Jounouchi." Yami smiled back. He hadn't seen Jounouchi in a while so it was nice to see him again.

"How are you able to be free of the Millennium Puzzle?" the blond quickly asked. But then, he remembered why he wanted to talk to Yami. But how could he bring it up in a conversation? He looked downcast, discouraged about how should he even bring this situation up.

Yami stared at the blond. He didn't look like his usual self. There was something wrong.

"What's wrong, Jounouchi? Is something bothering you?"

"There is actually. But I'll be fine though." He looked at Yami seeing that he had a worried expression on his face.

Yami could easily see that Jounouchi was avoiding the question. It must mean that it was something serious. "What were you about to ask me?

The blond quickly recanted what he has said. "I'm telling you. I'm fine." He was so busy trying to talk his way out of the story that he didn't realize that Yami was at his side until the spirit of the puzzle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust me, Jounouchi." Yami told him. "I won't even let Yuugi know about it."

The kid with the amber eyes looked into the former pharaoh's amethyst and could see trust. "I guess I have nothing to lose." He relented. "But not here, let's go the park."

OoOoO

Once they got to the park, Jounouchi told Yami the whole story.

"So that's what happened." Jou told him everything that he remembered about the incident. He was blushing slightly after going over the whole story about how he felt about Kaiba and everything.

Yami just listened in silence. Somehow, from the way that Seto acted before they broke up, there was more on the CEO's end than what appeared on the surface.

………………………………………………………

He remembered the last day of his relationship with Seto. As soon as he met him in one of the usual motels that they frequented (the blue-eyed teen would not invite Yami to his house because he didn't want to send a bad message to Mokuba), there was something off about the CEO. He was more skittish than usual and it had nothing to do with the fear of the tabloids, ready to pounce on the story that Kaiba Seto was gay. What he did in his personal life was no one's business.

Yami could also remember the look of guilt in those blue eyes, as if the very presence of Yami made Seto, the big bad CEO, feel guilty. But then again, Seto didn't have a monopoly on guilt. The former pharaoh had just discovered his feelings about Yuugi and here he was, about to cheat on him.

"Seto, we need to talk." The dark spirit of the Millennium Puzzle began.

But the taller teen beat him to it. "I can't continue doing this anymore. I feel like I'm living a lie. It's not you who I am suppose to be with."

It was exactly what Yami was about to say. "I think that we are thinking the same thing." He responded. "But at least let's leave as friends." It was a good thing that he was paying attention to his now ex's face because he would have missed the almost imperceptible nod.

They left the motel after that moment, losing a going-nowhere relationship to amicability.

………………………………………………………

"If you want, I can ask Seto how he feels about you." Yami promised him. "We're sort of close, so he might tell me."

"You would really do that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes." Yami answered with a smile. "I know we aren't as good friends as you and Yuugi are, but you are my friend anyway and I would like to help you!"

"That would be a really big help!" Jounouchi beamed. He then found himself hugging the ex-pharaoh. "Thanks so much!"

Yami chuckled over the taller teen's actions. "You're very welcome."

OoOoO

Kaiba walked into his big home. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He then placed his briefcase right next to the closed door. He had just come back from a long day and KaibaCorp and all he wanted to do was to get something in his stomach, talk with his brother and go to bed.

One of the servants walked by; it was perfect timing for the CEO. He cleared his throat, forcing the servant to give him his attention. As soon as he saw Kaiba's foreboding figure, he jumped and was frozen in place.

The blue-eyed teen became very suspicious of the servant and he stalked his way towards him. "What are you hiding from me?" he asked quietly. There was a big difference in normal quietness and Kaiba's quietness. Kaiba's quietness held a dangerous edge about it.

"Mo-Mo-Mokuba told me to allow no one to disturb him and his guest." The servant stammered profusely. "If you were to arrive, I was to warn him."

Kaiba glared at the servant so strongly that his legs became weak. With the distrustful servant out of the way, the blue-eyed teen ran to Mokuba's room and opened the doors with such force, the hinges would have come off.

At once, a black-haired figure jumped about a foot in the air. Mokuba turned his attention to his big brother. Upon closer inspection, the youth's clothes were ruffled. Kaiba's stare was then focused on the figure behind his younger brother. It was a female. And not just any female. She had shoulder-length strawberry hair and strikingly familiar brown eyes. It was her, the mutt's sister.

"Shizuka!"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but I put this out to tell people that I am still alive and I am still in the fanfic business. For those who are anxiously awaiting the next chapter of Only in My Dreams, it is in the works of being brutally betaed. (Hey, that was alliteration. Go me!) But it will be done within this month. Trust me. This is Sparky, signing off for now.  



	5. Midnight Meetings

Midnight Meetings

Seto was in a bit of shock. This couldn't have been the first time Mokuba had done something like this, due to the look of horror on his servant's face. His younger brother went behind his back and that made him a little angry.

"I want the two of you downstairs right now." He grounded out. Mokuba and Shizuka did not need to be told twice. With all haste, they ran downstairs to the living room, not wanting to stir the flames of the elder Kaiba's anger.

The teen sat on Mokuba's bed, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself for what he was about to do next. These things needed to be done with a cool head.

"Mokuba was having a relationship behind my back." He thought. "Not only that, it was with the mutt's sister. On top of that, he asked the servants to play lookout for him." He thought of all the reasons why his brother would do something like that. Most likely, his brother was aware of his 'interactions' with Jounouchi.

Seto also realized that he wasn't angry as much as he was hurt. Perhaps the thing that hurt him was that Mokuba had to go behind his back to pursue this relationship.

He thought about Shizuka. If she was anything like her brother, Mokuba would be in good hands. Of course, this led to his thinking of Jounouchi. Yeah, there was no denying that there was an infatuation. But love? Seto didn't love Yami after all the times they had sex and it was probably mutual. In fact, from what he observed in the park, it looked like he loved Yuugi. But, as far as he knew, the mutt hated him. Seto was not going to start up another no-strings attached relationship at this moment, especially with some dumb mutt that he may or may not be attracted to.

However, at this moment, Seto decided that he wasn't going to deal with his non-existent feelings for Jounouchi. Rather, he was going to deal with his younger brother.

Heading down the stairs, he saw his brother rubbing Shizuka's back, as if to calm her. She must be worried about what was going to happen to her.

As shadows loom with the coming of light, so Seto entered the room. His face was unreadable. Even Mokuba couldn't tell what was going to happen and so he prepared for the worst.

"I am going to speak and you are not to interrupt me until I am finished." The elder Kaiba began. Both Mokuba and Shizuka nodded. "First off, does Jounouchi know about this relationship?" The girl shook her head. "So the two of you were going behind our backs to pursue this relationship? Am I correct to assume that you did this because you were aware of our antagonistic relationship?" Again, they nodded.

Seto closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was the moment that he might regret saying. "I really don't care whether the two of you are in a relationship but you should have been honest about this. You should have told Jounouchi or myself that you were going out. It would have prevented something like this."

He then turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, your actions concerning the servants was wrong. They are not your lookouts; they are here to do the tasks that they are paid to do. What you did was wrong. For that you are grounded for a week. No TV, no video games, no going out."

Mokuba would have protested but realized that he was getting off easy. "I'm sorry, Seto." There was nothing left to say after that.

The elder Kaiba nodded. And with that, Seto left without saying anything more. What was there to say? "I'm jealous"? Because he was. After all, even his little brother had someone to love.

Seto sighed and walked further and further away from his house. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to leave. The wind blew, causing Seto's brown hair to shuffle in the wind. He ran his fingers through it and looked around. It was weird. He had never noticed before but there were so many couples around him. Everywhere he looked, there were annoying hyper high school girls holding the hands of high school boys. The girls who weren't with anyone were giggling with a group of their friends over how the guy they liked talked to them the other day. It seemed that everyone had someone, and they were all so happy.

Usually Seto never cared. He had more important things to worry about. So why now?

He wouldn't have a problem with getting a girlfriend. Oh no. Every single day at school he would find tons of love letters in his locker with a bunch of different girls asking to go out with him. Not to mention that whenever he walked down the halls, he would have a bunch of vapid fan girls following him.

But he didn't want one of them. They annoyed him. He wanted someone different. And sadly, that someone was Jounouchi Katsuya.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to Jounouchi, though. Jou was so…stupid. Yet, he gave Seto feelings that he never even thought he had.

On the other side of the sidewalk, was Yuugi. There were a bunch of bullies down the block he usually walked down to get home, so he decided to take the long way home. Looking up, he saw Seto.

"_Hey, Yami, didn't you need to talk to Kaiba about something?" _Yuugi asked Yami through mind link. _"Yes, there is, abiou. Do you mind if I take over?" _Yami asked back. _"No! Of course not!" _And with a flash of the Sennen Puzzle, Yami opened his eyes to find that he was in control of his hikari's body.

"Hey! Kaiba!" Yami called out. Seto snapped his head around only to see Yami standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Seto said coldly.

Yami chuckled. It was just like him. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important."

* * *

This wasn't my best chapter but it was necessary to finish this so I can continue. From here on in, this will be my own story. The plots will come from me and the direction of the story will come from me. So, I hope that you will join me for the next chapter of Young Hearts, Run Free


	6. Magic and the Bet

So let me explain why this was late. April was the last time I posted a fic. That was my Kingdom Hearts fic, Dearly Beloved. In May and June, I was working on my dissertation to get into Grad School. It was a brilliant paper if I say so. But that's not the reason why. In July, I was working in Hollywood as an intern. But in August, I was driving and a car t-boned me. I was out for a good two and a half months. For the rest of October and November, I was going through a painful rehabilitation. I still have pain from the accident but I will recover. In the process, I completely and understandably lost interest and even thought of my fic writing. So, sometime on Thanksgiving weekend, I read my emails and I got a lot of reviews waiting for my return. I wrote my Seto/Katsuya musical fic Once More, With Feeling which got only one review. It's alright but I was kinda disappointed.

Well, after I wrote that chapter, my computer literally caught on fire. I think the motherboard shorted or something. And so, I was without computer for about seven months. I was working two jobs and still going through my rehabilitation. It's becoming less painful now. And so, when I finally got my computer back a couple of weeks ago. I got several reviews that felt as if they were demanding me to get back to fic-writing. I really do apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I have been so busy recovering from my accident and working to keep my family fed. Please don't be angry. I did say that I wouldn't let a fic die. And so, to keep that promise, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jounouchi wandered the dark streets. Normally when he walked the streets aimlessly, his head would clear up. But now, he was assaulted by thoughts of HIM.

Kaiba Seto. Of all the people that he fell in love with, it had to be that arrogant bastard. What was someone like him to do? He was ashamed that his heart would betray him like that. At least with Yuugi, he was on good terms with him, best friends in fact. Kaiba, on the other hand, although he was more attractive, he just hated his attitude. There could be nothing good to come from that relationship. Most likely, it would be all about the sex and that's it. Sure there will be passion, great passion that would consume the both of them. It would come to them, unbidden and makes slaves of the both of them. But such a love consumes everything until there is nothing left. He didn't want a love like that.

Then, he stopped in a shopping district, looking for something to eat. It wasn't that he was hungry at all. But rather, he just wanted a place to collect his thoughts. He knew there was a Sammy's Pizzeria somewhere. When he found the place where it was suppose to be, the blond haired kid noticed that instead of the awning designating the pizzeria as Sammy's, there was something different. In fact, the whole awning was changed. It now read "Jack Flash Magic Shop". That was strange. He never noticed that shop before. Well, that he was here, he might as well look inside and see what they had.

* * *

Kaiba looked down at his former lover, Yami. He looked positively glowing. He never looked that way when they were together... well, if you can call what they had "together". Why was it that everyone was finding love except for him?! He removed that thought and put it in the back of his mind so that his full attention would be on whatever Yami had to say.

"Go on, I'm listening" Kaiba said in a dismissive tone.

"I have a favor to ask you, a big favor." Yami began.

"I thought WE were through!" Kaiba scoffed.

"WE are. This is something different." Yami sighed. He was going to test the waters first. Try to gauge his former lover's reaction to the question he was about to ask. But, most likely, Kaiba would figure it out very quickly. He was very perceptive. And he didn't want Kaiba to use this information against Jou. Those two were already on bad terms. To add more fuel to the fire... well, Yami didn't want to do that. Although he had Jounouchi's permission to test the waters with him, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"A while ago, when we ended our..." He couldn't say the word.

"We were screwing each other's brains out, Yami." He said with no change in the calm demeanor and tone. Yami could only pity him. At a time, he probably did like Kaiba. But it was his cavalier attitude that disgusted him. He pretended to be above such things as love and affection. But Yami knew the truth. Kaiba Seto was afraid. He was afraid of being naked... not naked in the physical sense but in the emotional. He was afraid of showing his true feelings. Yami would address that here and now.

"I see you haven't lost your old wit, Seto."

"I thought you had something to ask me. If you don't, then move aside. I have business that requires my attention."

"Oh? And what business is that?" Yami spoke condescendingly. "Are you looking for someone who can satisfy your needs? I'll tell you this right now. You won't."

Kaiba sneered at his former lover. "Is this one of your little friendship speeches? Jeez, you would think after so many times trying to convince me of these things that you would give up. But no, you are like Novocaine. You dull me with your tirades until I fall asleep."

Yami shook his head. Kaiba would never love Jounouchi the way that he deserved to be loved. He would have to break the news to the blond. "I truly pity you. You may be attractive, but you have no heart to love someone back. I will have to tell him that you could never love him." Yami turned to walk away. Knowing the CEO as he did, his curiosity has been piqued.

"Someone loves me." It was more of a question than a statement. From the way that Yami was insinuating, he was trying to test the waters to see whether or not he liked whomever sent him.

Yami turned back to Kaiba, his face a blank but inwardly, he smirked. Kaiba was hooked; now it was time to reel him in. "I don't think you could love him." Yami told him. "He's not looking for sex. He's looking for love. You couldn't love me even when we were having sex."

"As I recall, you didn't love me either."

"But I tried." The spirit shook his head. "It doesn't matter." Kaiba may pride himself on being a complicated person to understand, but Yami was one of the few people who had the Rosetta Stone to his mind. Any moment now, Kaiba will demand to know. One last barb to throw... "You don't have a romantic bone in your body, inappropriate for the person who wants to love you."

Kaiba was about to respond to that when he realize what Yami was trying to do. He was trying rile him up so that he would prove that he could be romantic to this mystery person. The bastard was sneaky. But for the sake of amusement, he'll play. "You're making it up. There is no person."

Yami smirked. Seto figured it out. "There is. Would you like to know?"

* * *

Anzu lied on her bed and sighed. She really wanted to tell Honda today about her feelings.

If someone was to tell her that she would have fallen in love with Honda Hirito, she would have told that person that they were crazy. When she first met the guy, he was a jerk. He and Jounouchi were bullies that were known more for their pranks rather than their outright cruelty. But there was a time when that all changed. It was during the time when Yuugi received that Millennium Puzzle. Honda and Jou took the last piece and threw it out of a school window. Yuugi was distraught. The duo didn't feel guilt until they were beaten up by an even bigger bully. Yuugi defended them. It wasn't that he could fight him. Instead, the tri-colored hair teen chose to take the punishment all on his own. That moved Honda and Jou. Ever since then, they have fiercely Yuugi and the group.

Honda, Anzu had come to realize, is a very uncomplicated person. He was very direct in everything he did and truly unpretentious. Plus, he was kinda cool. He and Jou could ride motorcycles. His hair... well, she could always make him do something about his hair. But she had no idea how Honda felt. The two were already close friends. If she suddenly announced her feelings and found out that he did not feel the same way, what would become of them? Would she lose the already good friendship for the feeling of awkwardness? She had the perfect chance to tell him today but Yuugi unwittingly prevented her from doing so. She was both relieved and annoyed by the happening: relieved that she didn't make a fool out of herself and annoyed that she lost a good opportunity to her cowardice. No matter!

Soon she'll tell him, damn the consequences.

* * *

Jounouchi walked into the shop and saw various sorts of curios and oddities hanging about. There was very little light. It was as if the atmosphere itself was dark and mysterious, like a magic show. Well, it was a magic shop from what he read on the awning outside; it would help to set the proper stage and all. As the blond was looking at a particular object that looked like a dream-catcher, someone popped up from behind him.

"Welcome to my store." A perky voice shouted.

The blond screamed and fell forward taking the dream-catcher with him and breaking it. Jounouchi turned around, looking at the person who shouted at him. It was a man in weird garbs. He had on a purple robe and a pointed hat. If anything, he looked like a crazy magician than a serious proprietor of a magic shop. Perhaps that was his gimmick or something.

"I'm so sorry." The shopkeep said. "I did not expect you to fall forward and hurt yourself. And you don't have to worry about the dream-catcher."

Jounouchi had a tough time trying to have a conversation with a person who dressed so flamboyantly. Instead he looked at the dream-catcher that he had in his hand and realized that it was broken. "I'm sorry." Jou said. "I didn't mean to break it."

"I said you didn't have to worry about it. I'll make a new one. It's not that difficult to make."

Jounouchi got over his uneasiness and decided to speak. "Umm, wasn't this place a Sammy's before?"

"It was. But I am told that the health inspector shut it down because of 'unsanitary conditions'. So I bought the deed to the place and opened a magic shop here."

Jounouchi was flabbergasted. From all the times that he ate here, it was hard to believe that there were health violations. But he moved to think nothing of it and browse the store.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the shopkeep asked. "I also do fortune readings and make magic potions and such."

Magic potions perked the blond's attention. "What kind of magic potions?"

"Well, luck potions, potions that can increase spiritual strength and endurance. Stuff like that."

"Can you make love potions?" He asked a bit too quickly.

The shopkeep smiled, knowing that there's a sale at hand. "Of course I can." He took Jounouchi by the hand into a back room with all sorts of liquids in flasks on shelves. There was a table in the center with two chairs beside it. A crystal orb adorned the table, apparently that's where he read fortunes. He sat on one of the chairs. "First" the shopkeep told him "I have to read your aura. But tell me about what you are looking for in a lover."

The shopkeep wiggled his fingers around Jou's body as if to cast some sort of spell. Jou couldn't help but feel uneasy. This guy was definitely weird and that was putting it lightly. Well, he had nothing to lose.

"Well, I already have someone in mind but I don't think that the feeling is mutual. And I hate the way I feel. I just wish that I didn't have to love this person."

The shopkeep stopped. "Wait. You want to hate the person?" he asked.

"No, I just don't want to feel anything towards him." Jou told him.

"Well, that's a totally different potion. But are you sure that's what you want?"

The blond nodded. "I can't stand this feeling anymore."

The shopkeep took three random flasks from the shelves and placed them on the table. Next he took an empty jar and put the liquids in seemingly random amounts into the empty one. After pouring the liquids. He took the jar, sealed it, and shook it. The shopkeep handed it to Jou. "All you have to do is drink this before you sleep and say the words 'I', your name, 'call upon the heavens to hear my plea. Take my heart and make me indifferent to' the name of the person you love. When you awaken the next morning, you will feel indifferent towards that person."

"That's it?" the blond asked.

"Of course." the shopkeep told him. "You think that this is all for show? Well, the stuff outside is for show. But, you look like you need this. So, I am using my magics to help you."

Jou smiled. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Well, normally I would charge 50 dollars but because you're my first customer, I'll charge you 20."

Jou took out his wallet and paid the amount ask. "Thanks." With that, he prepared to home, his heart a little lighter.

"You're welcome. And tell your friends. Word of mouth is the best kind of advertising." As Jou left, the shopkeep hugged the money and squealed. His first sale...

* * *

"Jounouchi?" Kaiba asked, a bit shocked. "Jounouchi likes me?" To be honest, he didn't expect that. Truth be told, he thought the puppy was kind of cute. He was so vibrant in his mannerisms. The blond was easily read and was simply amusing. Every insult, every slight, everything got a different response.

Not to say that he wasn't pleasing to the eye. His blond hair messily adorning his angular face is complemented by his amber eyes. His long, lean, taut body was supported by fine, strong legs. He would make a good romp partner. However, something else propelled him to Jounouchi. Perhaps it was the way that his situation was similar to his own: a younger sibling, despised father figures, a need to be better than they are right now.

Kaiba wanted to want him, but for a long time, he thought that the blond hated him. In fact, he did help propel those feelings. Guess he was wrong. But how to go about trying a relationship with him. More than likely, he would not be in the casual sex scene like Yami once was. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the blond was a virgin, despite any claims otherwise. Now that he knew that the feelings was mutual, well...

"Surprised?" Yami asked. He could almost see the machinations of Kaiba's mind, carefully and thoughtfully analyzing the situation.

"Sort of..." Kaiba breathed in a sigh. "By the way, why are you telling me this? Did the mutt put you up to this?"

"Jounouchi doesn't know that I'm doing this." Yami lied with ease. Of course, he did promise to speak to Kaiba to see where his feelings lied, but the former pharaoh decided that he will play matchmaker. It was the least he could do. "But I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you could sweep him off his feet romantically."

"It worked with you." Kaiba smirked. "In fact, as I remember it, you were the one who sought me out after our first time, staved for more."

"That wasn't romance. It was sex. And I was in a bad place at that time."

"Whatever."

"I can tell right now that your approach to me won't work on him. You can't do it."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Kaiba asked, getting annoyed of Yami trying to bait him.

Yami smirked. Kaiba played right into his trap. "Alright. I'll give you two weeks. If you can truly and honestly sweep of his feet, then I promise that I will never give you a 'friendship speech' as you call them ever again."

"I won't need two weeks. I can do it in ten days." Kaiba barked. "But for the sake of argument, what would happen if I lose?"

Yami put his index to his chin as in thought. "Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I will have something should you lose."

The CEO turned on his heels and walked away to go home. "Watch me, Yami. I'll show you how it's done."

Yami walked in the direction of the game shop, smirking. It was just too easy.

* * *

As Jounouchi walked through his front door, he fingered the potion that he put in his pants pocket. Soon, he will stop feeling like this. He hated the dichotomy of his heart towards Kaiba, loving him and hating him. He just wanted it done.

As he was lost in thought, a voice called out to him. It was a girl's voice and he instantly recognized it as Shizuka. It seems as though she was waiting for him in the living room. He thought that she would be in bed right now.

When he walked towards the living room, he noticed that she looked depressed. The aura around her was contagious. And so, he decided to dispel it by talking to her. "What's the matter, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuka bowed her head in shame and sadness. She knew it was a bad idea from the start to keep her relationship to the younger Kaiba a secret from Katsuya. Ever since she started living with him, thanks to their mother's blessings, they promised each other that they would be open to one another. Having not lived together in years took a toll on their relationship as brother and sister. They didn't have the closeness that they once had. And so, in an effort to repair that, they vowed to be totally honest with each other.

But when she met Mokuba that day at the mall, everything changed.

_It was a Sunday. Shizuka went to the mall just to get away from the house. As much as she liked living with her brother, just sitting on his couch watching television all day was not her idea of fun. And so, she chose to go on a mall excursion. Her friends were off doing something or other and so, she was by herself at the time._

_After looking at some of the new fashion of this season, she bought a milkshake when all of a sudden, this tuft of black hair ran into her, spilling the dairy byproduct on her clothes. She looked at the person who ran into her and saw a cute boy with wild black hair surrounding a baby face. By the looks of it, he looked like he was 10 or 11, when in reality, as she would come to find out later, he was 13. She remembered him from when Katsu-chan entered the Battle City tournament. He was the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba._

"_I'm so sorry." he apologized. "Please let me buy you some new clothes."_

_It surprised her that he would offer to get her new clothes just because of an accident. She knew that he was wealthy because he was the brother of the most successful businessman not even out of high school. However, she would feel bad to get a new dress or something out of an honest mistake. _

"_You don't have to do that. But could you please get me some napkins so I could clean up?"_

_He stammered but complied._

_As she cleaned up the mess, the two started to talk. They talked about their brothers, their likes and dislikes, school, whatever. She felt an instant connection with him and she didn't feel as if the conversation was forced. It felt good._

_After the mall incident, the two met again just to see how the other was doing. They did not talk to each other on the phone just in case either brother decided to eavesdrop and find out that they were on friendly terms with each other._

_However, all of that changed when Mokuba called her today. He said that he liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend. Naturally, she accepted. He invited her over to his mansion and began their new relationship with a kiss, which is how the elder Kaiba found them._

_During his admonishment to both of them, he realized the reason why neither of them told their older brother about their friendship that had now turned into something more. It was because of the antagonistic relationship between the two older brothers. The younger ones didn't want their older brothers to feel either the awkwardness of having to acknowledge that Mokuba and herself liked each other nor did they want to them to say that they were against the two of them having this friendship. But Kaiba already said that he didn't mind, which lifted a weight from her heart and likely Mokuba's heart as well._

Now she only needed to tell her brother. However, she felt a little worried that he might say no just per the fact that he hated Kaiba Seto, let alone for not telling him about this earlier. And so worry turned to depression. She waited for her brother on the couch, trying to come up with some impassioned speech to move him. And when he came home that evening, she steeled herself to tell her brother the truth.

"I have to apologize." She began.

Jounouchi looked at her with puzzlement. For what did she have to apologize, he wondered. "For what?"

"For not telling you the truth earlier."

"I don't get it."

Shizuka sighed and prepared herself. "I'm going out with Kaiba Mokuba." She wanted to say more but all of a sudden she felt arms around her. It was her brother hugging her. Honestly, she did not expect this.

"I am so happy for you." Jounouchi told her, stroking her hair like he used to do when they were younger. "I am sure that you will be happy with him."

Shizuka pulled out of his hug and looked at him with tearful eyes. "You're not mad?" She asked

"Heck no. I am glad." He smiled brilliantly. Then his smile turned into a devilish one. "Although we are going to have to have THE TALK later."

Shizuka pushed her brother. "Nii-chan!" she said in mock-annoyance.

Jounouchi got up, grabbed Shizuka and slung her over his back. "Now it's time for you to get to bed." Shizuka shrieked with laughter as her brother carried her over to her bed and dumped her unceremoniously on it. "Night, Shizu-chan."

Now Shizuka didn't feel bad and wondered why she didn't tell him this sooner. All this time, she felt as if he would forbid their relationship when in reality he would be happy. "Night, Katsu-chan."

Jounouchi smiled and headed off to his own bed.

* * *

Yami laid on Yuugi's bed while Yuugi changed into his pajamas. "So what did you talk to Kaiba-san about, Yami?"

Yami didn't want to lie to his new boyfriend. However, he didn't know how his Hikari would react to what he just did. "I probably set something into motion that could either make two people happy or those two same people move down a spiral path of depression"

Yuugi stopped dressing and turned to face the spirit. "What do you mean?"

"Please understand that I had the best intentions in mind."

The younger teen looked into the face that so mirrored his own. He was sure that his face was stern because Yami averted his purple eyes. "What happened." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

"Well, when Jounouchi asked to talk to me, he wanted to know if I would talk to Kaiba."

"What did Jou-kun want from Kaiba-san?"

"You didn't know? He likes Kaiba." Yami decided to confide to Yuugi. He knew that he could keep a secret. Besides, he wanted him to know. Hopefully Jounouchi wouldn't mind.

"Really?" It came out strained. Just a day or two ago, he was the object of the blond's affection. But, then again, he was sure that his friend liked Kaiba for a while now. He instantly felt bad for the blond. He and Kaiba were not on good terms already. Yuugi could only imagine what would happen should this information got out. "So did you talk to Kaiba?"

"I did." The spirit told him.

"And what happened?"

Yami averted his eyes. "Well, I sort of made a bet with Kaiba about Jounouchi."

"Yami" Yuugi shouted. "How could you do that?"

"Well, from what I could gather from my conversation, Kaiba kinda likes Jounouchi."

"But what about this bet?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I told Kaiba that Jounouchi liked him but was only going to be swayed by romanticism and he made a bet with me that he could sweep Jounouchi off his feet. And I agreed that if he could, then I wouldn't bother him with any more speeches."

"But what if he can't?"

"Honestly, I am really hoping that he can do it. I want Jounouchi to be happy. And if Kaiba is anything like how I remember him, he will do his best to make Jounouchi love him. If..." Yami corrected himself "When he succeed, I am sure that they will be a happy couple like us."

"And if he can't?" Yuugi asked again. "What happens to Kaiba then?"

"Well, I told him that I couldn't think of anything at the time. But honestly, I don't want to win. And should Kaiba not succeed, I won't collect anything."

Yuugi looked at Yami. He did the best intentions but he was playing a dangerous game. "I truly hope that it works."

Yuugi crawled into his bed and snuggled next to his boyfriend. He felt warm. He could only hope that Jou could feel this way one day.

* * *

Jounouchi walked into his room. It had a Spartan look to it, the way that is bare except for his bed and dresser. He was ready for bed when the day's events replayed in his mind.

Truth be told, he was a bit surprised to learn that his sister was now dating Mokuba. But then again, he was the good Kaiba. His heart was honest and open, unlike his brother.

Thinking about Kaiba Seto made him grimace. All of this time yearning for either Yuugi or Kaiba made his heart ache. Well no longer...

He took the potion from his pocket and uncorked it. The smell was sweet and spicy compared to the ambient smell of the room. Hopefully, this potion will do the trick. The magic shop owner was very weird but when he handed him this potion, he truly felt as if this was going to work. He had no doubt in his mind that it would. Soon, his heartache would be gone. He breathed in deeply and prepared himself to drink it.

He held the bottle in his hand. "I, Jounouchi Katsuya, call upon the heavens to hear my plea. Take my heart and make me indifferent towards Kaiba Seto." He drank the potion in one swig. It tasted grape-y but felt like oil moving down his throat.

With the ritual done, he put the bottle on his dresser and headed towards his bed, feeling sleepy. Tomorrow, he'll wake up a new man.


	7. A New Man

This chapter took me three days to type. I am proud of myself. I am hitting my stride. Frickin' awesome.

Chapter 7: A New Man

* * *

Jounouchi woke up not feeling any different than he did before he took the magic potion. He was the same person that he always thought he was. It was strange. Did that mean that the potion didn't work? That made the blond mad. He paid 20 bucks and what he wanted didn't happen.

The blond sighed. It was irrelevant now. _Better get ready for school_, he thought. He knocked on Shizuka's bedroom door. Jounouchi got no response. He opened the door and saw that her bed was already made. Most likely, she had already left.

It was strange. As Jounouchi was eating breakfast, he thought about Kaiba. He didn't feel the pangs of longing for him or the strain of revilement. Did that mean that the potion worked? All of this was too confusing for the blond. And so, he didn't think on it.

His bags were packed, his uniform presentable. Jounouchi Katsuya was ready to go to school.

The air felt the same as he walked to school. Everything felt as they were yesterday and the day before. It was an odd comfort Jounouchi found in that. There was no rush to go to school. He knew that he would get there when he did. So what was the point of running?

Jounouchi entered the school five minutes before the morning bell. It was strange. He had never gotten there that early without running. Was this the start of becoming a new man? He saw Yuugi and the group standing outside the building, most likely waiting for him. Yuugi turned around and waved at him.

"Jou-kun" Yuugi waved. "How are you doing?"

"I feel different." The blond smiled. It was a brilliant smile, one from the bottom of his heart.

"You must be different if you made it to school without being out of breath." Honda ribbed. Everyone had a laugh on the blond's account. Jounouchi laughed as well.

"That's not fair, Honda." the blond whined in a playful manner. "I can get here on my own without having to run and be late. I just didn't want to run today."

Yuugi smiled but inside his inner world, he felt a bit bad over what happened yesterday. Yami, behind his back, decided to play matchmaker and try to get Jou-kun and Kaiba-san together. Although he did approve of the fact that those two should be in a relationship, he didn't like the way that the spirit handled it. Hopefully, it will work out for the best.

The morning bell rang and it was time for all of the students to head inside their homerooms and embarked on the learning adventure. Jounouchi calmly walked to his homeroom class which he shared with Yuugi and Honda. Anzu had a different homeroom class.

* * *

Kaiba Seto pulled up in his limo as soon as the morning bell rang. Exiting the long vehicle, he remembered the bet with Yami. He had 14 days to make the mutt fall in love with him. Simple. Jounouchi Katsuya was a very simple person. Kaiba knew that he would be able to break down the blond's defenses with ease. After all, it was because of him that they were up in the first place.

To sweep Jounouchi off his feet, Kaiba needed to first establish communication. When that step was complete, the first of the blond's barriers would be destroyed. It was just like playing chess. The first move always determines how the game is going to play out. Kaiba was an aggressive player, so all of his moves were very devastating. In order to win the affections of the blond, he had to be the aggressor.

So that was the plan. Persuasive communication would be the first step to winning the bet. Kaiba smirked. _Look out, Jounouchi Katsuya_, he thought. _Here I come_.

* * *

Jounouchi's second period was math. This class he usually hated. It wasn't because he hated the subject or the teacher. It was because he sat next to Kaiba. However, today he didn't dread this class as he usually did. Normally, he would steal looks at the brunet and sometimes Kaiba would catch him staring. Those gorgeous Prussians staring back at him made him feel all floaty. He loved and hated this feeling.

Jounouchi entered the classroom and noticed that Kaiba was already in his seat, an air of superiority around him. The blond sat down next to him without acknowledging him.

Kaiba smirked. Normally, the mutt would make a face, a cross between contempt and longing, whenever he came into the classroom. But today, it was like he was avoiding him. It was totally amusing. He always figured that the blond had a thing for him but to hear it confirmed by his former lover made it all too sweet. It was perfect. Jounouchi was like a ripe fruit and now it was time to pluck it.

The teacher came into the room and began his lesson. Jounouchi looked like he was intently taking notes but when Kaiba looked over, he was actually doodling in his notebook. Quite amusing. It looks like the blond had a short attention span. However, it did fit well with his plan.

Knowing that Jounouchi wasn't a good student academically, Kaiba planned to 'tutor' him after the first of his defenses were broken. By doing so, he would allow the mutt to be comfortable in his presence. It was just so simple. It almost seemed to be not worth it but Kaiba was intrigued by the aura that was Jounouchi Katsuya.

The school bell rang, telling students to head to their third period classes. Jounouchi collected his stuff and started to leave when he felt someone grab his arm. The blond turned around and found his amber eyes staring at cold blue ones.

"Mutt." Kaiba called him. The teen smirked inwardly, knowing what the response was going to be.

But something was different. Instead of getting angry, Jounouchi grinned. It was a small one, sure, but it was a grin nonetheless. "My name is not mutt, Kaiba. It's Jounouchi." There was a playful edge to his voice.

This was strange to Kaiba. Wasn't it just yesterday that the guy wanted to hit him? When Kaiba kissed Jounouchi the other day, he got a nice reaction. The blond was fuming and wanted to hit him. It was amusing to see that on him. But this blond was different somehow. Kaiba couldn't put his finger on it.

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba. "Was there something you wanted, Kaiba?" He asked.

Kaiba was stunned, although he didn't show it. There was no spark that was common to this guy. Strange. Never mind. Better continue to win this bet. "It looks like you weren't paying much attention in class today." _It was strange_, Kaiba thought. Why was there hesitation in his own voice? "I saw you were drawing in your notebook."

"Yeah, I'm not that good at math." Jounouchi told him in an even voice, scratching his head as he talked. Wasn't this the part where Jounouchi burst in anger? It was strange and confusing

"I can help you if you want." The words just spilled out of Kaiba's mouth before he had the chance to think. What he actually wanted to say was '_Figures you would be as dumb as you look._' The teen planned on Jounouchi exploding at him, saying something along the lines of '_Not everyone can be as smart as you_.' That would leave the seeds of a promise to tutor him later in mind.

But Jounouchi confused him by being dispassionate about this conversation. There was a whole plan that he worked on last night to get Jounouchi. But this threw a wrench in those plans. The blond wasn't exploding in righteous anger today. It was like someone turned the off switch to his anger. What did that mean? Did that mean that Yami was right and Jounouchi liked him? If that was the case, he just might win this bet quicker than he thought.

"What did you have in mind?" Jounouchi asked. Before Kaiba could answer, the warning bell sounded. "Sorry, Kaiba. I have to go to history." He smiled.

"Yeah, I have chemistry." He deadpanned, unable to come up with a response.

"Yeah, you have that with Yuugi. Have fun." The blond waved and left the classroom. Kaiba followed soon after, confused.

Jounouchi smiled to himself. When Kaiba grabbed his arm in history class, he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel love or hate, anger or fear. It was amazing the potion did its job. His heart didn't flutter when the uptight teen talked to him nor did his ire make him spit out indignant remarks. That potion was really worth the 50 bucks that the magician was normally selling it at and the blond would have paid that amount to get this feeling to go away. That Jounouchi got it at a discount made it all the sweeter.

* * *

Kaiba was in his chemistry class. They were working in groups, something about brass reactions or something. Kaiba could care less. Kaiba was paired with Yuugi on this assignment, but he was only half-heartedly working on it.

The exchange with Jounouchi Katsuya was complete off from what was the norm. This Jounouchi didn't get mad when he called him a mutt. Truly strange! In fact, he smiled when he did. This was just bizarre. It was like the fire that usually surrounded the blond was instantly extinguished.

As he was working on the chemistry project, Yami appeared next to him. Apparently he took control of the body that they shared. Although, he could manifest his own body, sometimes the former Pharaoh would share Yuugi's body. Kaiba didn't know how that worked and really didn't want to know.

"So, how is it going?" Yami smirked, wanting Kaiba to dish.

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba grounded.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let it go that easily?"

"If you must know, it seems that my own estimation of when I'll sweep him off his feet might be exceeded." It was strange. Kaiba could feel no satisfaction from that. It was just too simple. Jounouchi wasn't resisting as he'd imagine he would. In fact, he was completely the opposite of what he should be.

"Really? How come." Yami was curious. He knew that Jounouchi, even though he admitted to him that he liked Kaiba, wouldn't be easily fooled by Kaiba's romanticism, however the CEO tried to initiate it. So it was a shock to hear that Kaiba might win the bet quicker than he'd imagine.

"Is the mutt sick or something?" Kaiba asked

"Why would you say that?" Now this was strange. Kaiba asking that Jounouchi was sick was strange.

"It's like he didn't resist me." Kaiba felt strange confiding in his former lover. However, he didn't know why Jounouchi acted the way that he did. So he figured that Yami would know.

"How so?"

"He didn't explode when I called him a mutt."

Before Yami could give a response, the fourth period bell rang. Kaiba had study break. Yuugi was suppose to head to math. So Yami allowed Yuugi to take control again. Yuugi looked at Kaiba. "You better not hurt Jou-kun." Yuugi threatened. It was a stretch for the diminutive duelist as the height different was disparate. However, the glare that he emanated said something of his character.

Kaiba didn't say anything in response. He left, remembering that Jounouchi had P.E. at fourth period. Perhaps a bit of observation would reveal what happened to the blond.

* * *

Jounouchi's group was running track outside today. Apparently, his friend, Honda Hirito, was in the same class as well. Kaiba, from his vantage point on the school roof, looked down on the blond. He seemed the same. He was laughing with his friends. It was like he was the center of attention. So nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, the blond seemed … there was no word for it but shiny. It was like the blond exuded this energy. He knew that Jounouchi was passionate with whatever he did. In fact, even when he was fighting with him, he was passionate, full of life and that's what drew him to Jounouchi. Looking down at the blond, he knew that nothing really changed. But when Kaiba talked to Jounouchi in history class today, it was like something changed.

And when Jounouchi changed, it messed up his perfectly calculated plan. And worse yet, when Jounouchi disarmed him without anger, it was Kaiba who faltered. He didn't want to give his services as tutor this quickly but …

It was irrelevant. Jounouchi would be his by the end of the two weeks. But it seems as if it might not even take one.

* * *

Jounouchi had lunch after P.E. which was good because he was exhausted after that class. Lunch gave him time to recharge. The cafeteria was serving pizza, sweet, greasy, artery-clogging pizza. It was the lunch of champions. After taking his two slices, some soda and an apple (hey, he _was trying_ to eat a bit healthier), the blond sat down next to his friends at a table. Anzu was discussing what happened to her in history class. One of the girls got hit by a spitball. As she was describing every slimy detail, Jounouchi laughed with a richness in his soul. After taking that potion, it was like the weight of the world had unshackled itself. It was amazing. He didn't feel the need to hide his feelings anymore. When he confessed to Yuugi that he liked him and he was rejected, Jounouchi felt as if his world had shattered. To make matters worse, Kaiba was confusing the hell out of him. He was in a hell and that potion from that magic shop was a godsend.

Yuugi looked at Jounouchi intently. The aura around the blond was intense, like he was truly happy. From what he gathered from Kaiba when he talked to Yami, the brunet claimed that Jounouchi wasn't acting like himself. But to see the blond truly happy was a weight off his heart. Perhaps this was a Jounouchi unburdened by the pains of unrequited love. It was a brilliant aura.

* * *

Jounouchi finished his lunch. Since his class after lunch was study hall, he felt no need to hurry to the library. He saw Kaiba on his way from the library. Most likely, he spent his lunch there. The blond felt great. He felt nothing towards Kaiba. It was sweet.

Jounouchi waved at Kaiba. "Good afternoon, Kaiba." He smiled.

Kaiba looked at the blond, confused. What the hell changed from yesterday and today that made a complete overhaul of the blond? The brunet prided himself on being able to read people. When he first met Jounouchi, the blond's face was like an open book. But now, even though the mutt was smiling at him, there was nothing that betrayed his actual feelings. Even before, Kaiba knew that the blond had something of a crush on him. He could always see the faint trace of a blush whenever he teased the blond. But there was nothing now.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Kaiba grounded.

Jounouchi smiled. "I thought I told you, I'm not mutt. My name is Jounouchi."

_There it was again_, Kaiba thought. The old Jounouchi would have been angry and told him that same sentence. But this Jounouchi....

Then a thought came into Kaiba's head. What if the blond was trying to hide his feelings? Perhaps the blond did like him now but was trying to pretend that he didn't. Okay. He could play this game too. This Jounouchi is going to have to take a different approach to claiming him as his own. Fine! The best things in life require the most work.

"Never mind that." Kaiba smiled. "I did promise to help you study."

Jounouchi normally would have been perturbed by the smile but the potion did its work and quashed whatever feelings he had for the brunet teen. "We were discussing before how that was going to happen." He told Kaiba.

"That we were. Are you free afterschool tomorrow?" Kaiba asked

"I am. Are you going to tutor me then?"

The blue-eyed teen smirked inwardly. _Oh I'll tutor you alright_, he thought. "Yes. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon from school."

"I'll be waiting." Jounouchi smiled.

* * *

The warning bell sounded and Yuugi and the group left the cafeteria. What they saw as they exited was something that could be considered strange. Jounouchi was talking to Kaiba. When I mean that they were talking, I mean that they were not yelling or fighting as they normally would. It was completely strange. The blond was even smiling. What the hell was going on here?

Kaiba walked away as Jounouchi waved at the retreating figure. Honda raced to his friend and put a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel sick." Honda noted.

Jounouchi smiled playfully. "Why would I be sick?" He asked

"Because you weren't late for school for one." Anzu told him. "And now you are talking to Kaiba like you are old friends."

"Kaiba volunteered to tutor me in math." The blond told the group.

"He did what?" Yuugi asked, very shocked at Kaiba for taking the initiative with this.

"Tutor me, Yuugi." Jounouchi answered.

"But you guys hate each other." Honda reminded.

"I've given up my hate." Jounouchi smiled.

Now that shocked the group. Jounouchi Katsuya has given up his hate of Kaiba Seto? What the hell kind of topsy-turvy world was this?

"I find that it's easier to smile than to give him what he wants. When I smile at him, Kaiba becomes confused. It's like magic." When he said that, Jounouchi was reminded of the magic potion that he consumed last night. He wondered how long one bottle would last. This feeling of being nonchalant when he was next to Kaiba was bliss. Not only did it confuse Kaiba, it gave the blond a sense of satisfaction and maturity by giving up the hate.

Yuugi was confused. He wasn't there when Jounouchi confessed to Yami that he liked Kaiba but he knew it was yesterday. What could have happened between yesterday and today that could have a dramatic change in the blond? He reminded himself to have a talk with Yami later.

* * *

Kaiba sat in history trying to draw up a new plan on how to seduce Jounouchi Katsuya. The first plan didn't work because Jounouchi didn't act the way that he normally would. But if the blond is going to play hard to get, then Kaiba will play as well. He was going to devise a new strategy between now and tomorrow to get the blond's affection. Victory would be sweet.

* * *

Wow. These updates are coming like manna from heaven. Sweet.

Anyways, this is chapter 7. Now the dynamics of the Seto/Katsuya relationship have changed. Oooooh

So please leave me a review. Tell me what you think. Please? Don't make me a sad panda.

Oh, and the order of the updates is as follow:

Only in My Dreams (Chapter 7) -- Dearly Beloved (Chapter 9, hot threesome edition) -- Once More, With Feeling (Act IV) -- This fic. So keep with that.

Sparky


	8. The Flickering Light

Chapter 8: The Flickering Light

Wow. It has been eight months since I updated this story. Bad Sparky. No cookies for you. Well, apologies. Here's the next chapter

* * *

Jounouchi was really pleased with himself. That he was able to find that magic store was a stroke of luck. But, then again, he was pretty lucky himself. In many of his duels, he was the victor due to luck. That potion from Jack Flash really did the trick. He didn't feel anything when talking to Kaiba, neither love nor hate. It was amazing. It was well worth the money.

He didn't feel the conflicting that he did a couple of days ago. In fact, if it was for the potion, he would have never accepted the offer to be tutored by Kaiba.

His thoughts turned to Kaiba. Jounouchi wondered how Kaiba felt about the new Jounouchi Katsuya. He wondered if Kaiba was confused. Not that it really mattered to him anymore. The blond, when he still had his feelings of love, wanted Kaiba's approval more than anything. He knew that it was given to Yuugi after the short duelist bested him several time, but never to him. He was called a third-rate duelist by him and wasn't given the time of day.

Well, now it didn't matter. Jounouchi didn't care whether or not Kaiba had any feelings for him. He was happy. And it was all due to the magic potion. Jounouchi looked at the now empty bottle on his dresser and smiled. "Thank you so much, magic potion." He spoke to the empty bottle, content in its presence.

* * *

Kaiba was perturbed by Jounouchi today. This wasn't the same Jounouchi Katsuya that he had come to know. If yesterday was the first day that he had known Jounouchi, Kaiba would have chalked it up to personality quirks. But the teen knew that the blond was a hothead. Today, Jounouchi showed none of that.

Besides the fact that somehow the blond had changed, there was something else that was bugging him. Yami told Kaiba that Jounouchi liked him. Of course, he had always suspected as much. That idiot was an easy read. But to hear it being confirmed was something else entirely. Today, he saw nothing of his former feelings. Was Jounouchi sick or something? Was he involved with someone else?

Despite being a genius, Kaiba had no explanation for this. However, tomorrow he will get the answer. But first, a stop at the florist.

* * *

Jounouchi woke up the next morning and began his morning rituals: showering, dressing and eating. He felt great. The blond didn't feel bad with going to school like he used to when he did like Kaiba.

That got him to thinking. Jounouchi did want to find love. Now that he was free from that destructive love, the blond was free to find someone else. Who that person was, he had no idea. But it was irrelevant. When that person came, he would know. His heart would tell him and not lead him astray. He believed that so.

"Well, time for school." He told himself. After taking one last look at the empty bottle that once contained the potion that made his love disappear, Jounouchi left his room and headed to school.

His walk to school was uneventful. Jounouchi and Shizuka talked about what had happened to each of them yesterday. Shizuka was continuing her relationship with Mokuba. He was happy for her. The blond made a mental note to have THE TALK with her. He would also have to talk to Mokuba. Jounouchi knew that the little imp would treat his sister with respect. But, having a healthy fear of Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't hurt either.

Jounouchi met his friends outside the school. Apparently, he was early again. Before, when his heart was in disarray, it translated into disarray in his life. Now that his heart was cleared of all of its conflicting feelings, first his love of Yuugi and now his love of Kaiba, he could start over again. He looked forward to that.

Yuugi was looking at Jounouchi curiously. He looked happy. Well, happier would be a better adjective. There was this joyful aura surrounding the blond. It was hard not to be happy in his presence. He wondered if it had something to do with Kaiba. Yami had told him about what Kaiba related to him. Jounouchi didn't respond or rise up to the other teen's goading. Yuugi wouldn't blame it on sickness. After all, he looked fine. Offhandedly, he wondered what it was.

Yuugi felt a familiar presence behind him. He instantly knew it to be his now boyfriend Yami.

"Jounouchi looks really happy." Yami stated.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Yuugi retorted.

"You don't think so?"

Yuugi looked at his friend with a wan look on his face. "It seems as though he's kind of distant."

Yami thought it over. "Well, you know Jounouchi better than I do."

Yuugi frowned. "I hope I'm wrong."

The school bell rang. It was time to head to homeroom.

* * *

Jounouchi headed to his locker. After dialing in the combination, he opened it. Inside, there was something that surprised him. It was a single pink carnation with a note attached to its stem. The blond took the flower and read the note:

_To the one who caught my eye_

Jounouchi smiled. This was the first time someone has ever done this to him. He had never been romanced before, from either sex. It was exhilarating. Offhandedly, he wondered who put the rose in his locker and how that person got his combination.

After retrieving his books for homeroom, he closed his locker, still remembering the touch and feel of the carnation.

Kaiba, from a hidden viewpoint, watched Jounouchi as he saw the flower for the first time. The brunet caught the smile. He was beginning to become hooked. Yesterday threw a wrench in his plans but he was getting back on track. Kaiba smirked. It's starting to fall into place. Jounouchi would be his very soon. He licked his lips, imagining the taste of the blond boy on his lips already.

* * *

The day was uneventful for both Kaiba and Jounouchi. Kaiba did try to goad the blond but he was unresponsive. Well, unresponsive was not the correct choice of words. The blond did respond but only in a smile and a dismissal. The brunet wondered if Jounouchi was getting comfortable in his presence. Is that why he wasn't answering back with an insult or an indignant response?

Now he was having second thoughts about taking the bet. Oh, he still wanted the blond. In fact, he wanted to do many sinful things to the teen with those luscious chocolate eyes. But the bet wasn't really that big of a challenge now. He figured by tomorrow, Jounouchi Katsuya would be his. And although that was what he wanted, it was just too easy. Kaiba thought that this was going to be difficult to seduce and romance him but the Jounouchi Katsuya before him was...

The final bell rang. Now part two can finally begin.

* * *

Jounouchi heard the bell rang and smiled wistfully. It was time for Kaiba to tutor him. Back when he was still in love with the asshole, he sometimes hoped for a situation like this. Kaiba would, out of the blue, tutor him, perhaps being forced by a teacher or taking it on himself to do so. It didn't matter either way. But, after one of these tutoring sessions, it would start to get hot and heavy and then ...

But now, it didn't matter. He's gotten rid of these feelings. So now he is no longer plagued by this. It's too bad though. This was exactly what he wanted and now he didn't want it anymore.

Kaiba saw Jounouchi at his locker, packing his books. He saw him caressing the flower and Kaiba had to smirk. It seems as though the carnation hit the spot. Jounouchi was so engrossed by the flower that he didn't notice Kaiba was behind him.

"So who gave you the flower, mutt?" Kaiba purred into Jounouchi's ear, making sure that his breath tickled the hanging lobe.

Kaiba expected the blond to jump or stagger forward into the locker. At the very least, he expected a shiver. What he didn't expect was Jounouchi turning around and smiling. That damn smile.... It was getting on his nerves. It's like nothing that Kaiba did affected him.

"Oh, hello Kaiba." That stupid blond smiled at him like Kaiba didn't affect his personal space at all. "Oh, the flower? I have no idea who gave that to me."

Kaiba was getting annoyed. Where was the guy who, not two days ago, would try and challenge him, who was filled with so many reactions to the stimuli that he presented? This Jounouchi Katsuya was boring and annoying in a different way than the former.

"So you just keep it in your locker? That's not like you."

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt the person's feelings. I'm sure that it took a lot of courage to put it in my locker. It would be rude to throw it out like that."

Courage? Kaiba had to scoff. It didn't take him any courage to do that. But that Jounouchi didn't throw it out did soften the big bad CEO a bit. It meant that all of his work wasn't in vain.

"It's time for the tutoring session." Kaiba deadpanned, revealing nothing of what he was feeling.

Jounouchi smiled and Kaiba could discern the reason. Before, the blond was an easy read. Kaiba let it go. He'll break this Jounouchi soon enough.

"So where are we going to have the session?" The blond asked.

Kaiba smirked. "At my place, mutt." Kaiba looked at the blond for any visual clue: nervousness, confussion, lust. However, the person in question just smiled.

"I keep telling you, Kaiba. My name is not mutt. It's Jounouchi." The blond smiled.

Kaiba frowned. Again, this wasn't the reaction he was looking for and that irked him. Whatever. Jounouchi wanted to do this the hard way, Kaiba was willing to play.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Jounouchi followed Kaiba to a prepared limo. The chauffeur looked at the blond. He had never seen that one in his life. But before the hired help could say anything, Kaiba gave him a whithering look. It said "Don't ask questions. Just do your job." The chauffeur complied with the unspoken request.

The trip was silent and that irked Kaiba. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Rather it was a calm and serene one. Kaiba didn't see the blond fidget or try to make light conversation. He looked perfectly ... NORMAL. Kaiba was disgusted with normal. Kaiba was infatuated with the blond because he was different. He wasn't like anyone that Kaiba had ever known in his life. Jounouchi Katsuya was wild and strange and vibrant. But the person before him wasn't the same person worthy of his infatuation. This guy...

The limo stopped at his mansion. Jounouchi got out first and marveled at the sight of Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba got out just in time to see the look of pure awe on his face.

Normally, his face would be in anger or excitement. Recently his face had that fake smile that was starting to annoy him. But seeing the blond's face like this was awe-inspiring. His face was devoid of roughness and there was a smooth angular-ness to it. His honey-colored eyes were aglow. Kaiba didn't know any word to describe the sight before him. Beautiful fell short. It was in this instance he was reminded how much he liked that boy. No, it was beyond 'like' now. This was a full-on crush

And so Kaiba's mission, beyond the bet, was to see that face of his head-on, to witness it with his own eyes.

"Wow, your house is huge." Jounouchi remarked. "It's almost like you're trying to compensate for something."

In that instance, Jounouchi recoiled in horror. This was exactly the thing he was trying to avoid. He wanted to feel nothing next to Kaiba but the words slipped out of his mouth unbidden. The blond resolved himself to visit the magic shop after this session.

Kaiba caught the jibe. It seems as though it slipped the facade that the blond had created. The brunet smirked. That's the Jounouchi he knew. "Why do you say that? Are you trying to catch a peek?"

Jounouchi smiled. When Kaiba saw that, he frowned.

"Of course not." The blond remarked flippantly.

Kaiba made an uninterested noise but in actually, he was perturbed by the way that Jounouchi covered up that gaffe. Instead of rising to his insult, he pretended like it didn't bother him. Kaiba was getting sick of this.

* * *

Kaiba led him inside his mansion. His staff looked curiously at the visitor. No one had ever see this boy before and so, it was interesting. The master of the house glared at all of them and they all went about what they were suppose to do.

Kaiba appropriately brought Jounouchi to his study. Jounouchi gasped. Kaiba noted that the look on his face was similar to when he saw the mansion for the first time. However, this time it was much more restrained.

"It's like those studies on the TV." The blond smirked.

Kaiba didn't respond this time. He just looked at him. Why was it that he was acting like this?

The study session was unlike any normal session. Kaiba wasn't really focused on it at all. The original plan, when he decided to take this bet in the first place, was, after bringing Jounouchi to his place for a study session, he would force the blond into being comfortable in his presence. Bit by bit, he would tear down the wall that he helped build between them. However, now that Jounouchi was acting differently, a new course had to be taken. He did play the part of the tutor but his focus was on trying to make Jounouchi as uncomfortable as possible. All he wanted was to break that facade. Kaiba was sitting across from Jounouchi, looking him dead in the eyes the whole time. He just glowered at the guy. That blond's face didn't lose that annoying grin. Was he taking pleasure in this?

As for the math tutoring session itself, Jounouchi had no idea what he was doing. Of course, he had planned on that.

"Dummy, even a child knows that you are suppose to solve what's in parentheses first before you move on to anything else." Kaiba goaded.

Instead of the usual response, Jounouchi just said "Oops! You're right." And then he smiled.

That smile was getting on his nerves.

"I'm taking your pencil." Kaiba spat out tersely. He reached for the pencil, making sure to swipe his pinky across the blond's hand ever so innocuously. Looking at the teen across from him surreptitiously, he saw that his face didn't change a single bit. Kaiba was getting frustrated.

Then he got up from his seat and grabbed the chair. He placed it unceremoniously next to Jounouchi and sat in it. Making sure that he violated the blond's personal space as he did it, Kaiba showed Jounouchi what he was doing wrong. As he did so, the taller teen was looking for visual clues that the guy next to him was uncomfortable: rapid breathing, color loss, sweat. However, he got none of that.

Kaiba started to wonder if he had read Jounouchi wrong this entire time. Was the blond really in love with him? He only heard it from Yami that this guy had a crush on him. However, he knew that Yami wouldn't lie to him about that. Yami was a bastard and an asshole but he wasn't a liar.

* * *

The tutoring session ended. Kaiba had made no progress with Jounouchi. Although the CEO didn't want Jounouchi to leave yet, this session had force him to reevaluate how he was to go about winning Jounouchi's heart.

As Jounouchi was being escorted outside the mansion, for some reason, he lost his balance and tripped. As he was falling, the blond tried to grab on to Kaiba.

Thinking quickly, Kaiba allowed himself to fall as well. When the two boys fell, Jounouchi fell with his back against the floor. Kaiba used his hands to prop himself up and hover over Jounouchi.

Neither boy moved for a moment. Kaiba looked at Jounouchi's face. He saw that his pupils were dilated, his breathing increased and his breathing quickened. THIS was what he wanted. THIS was the face that he needed to see. A confused Jounouchi was what he wanted to see. This Jounouchi was filled with life. This Jounouchi was attractive. This Jounouchi was who he wanted. He smirked and raked his eyes over the body of the boy beneath him like a tiger stalks its prey.

Jounouchi noticed the awkward position that they were in and couldn't find it in himself to move or even say something.

"_This isn't happening_." He kept repeating in his mind. "_This is just a dream. Why isn't he moving? What is he getting out of this? Why am I not moving? Why isn't the potion working?_"

He was starting to feel for him again. This was bad. At this rate, all the work that he put into removing his feelings for the bastard will just crop up again.

Jounouchi mustered all of his will power to push Kaiba away, gently at that. He put on that smile that has been irritating Kaiba for the longest time. "Wow. Sorry about that, Kaiba." He chuckled weakly. It was a ploy and both of them knew it.

Kaiba smirked, not at all surprised at what the blond just did.

"We'll pick up what we started tomorrow." The double-entendre coated the sentence so well, Jounouchi had a hard time discerning what Kaiba meant with that. "Make sure to get home safely." He cooed. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Jounouchi smiled. "Of course." The blond got up from the floor and excused himself.

Kaiba's smirk widened. Now he knew that the blond was still in there. With that knowledge, he knew now that pursuing Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't a worthless cause, nor was it an easy challenge. Jounouchi Katsuya would be his and he would enjoy the chase.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, run. Run as much as you wish. You will only be tired when I finally catch you and make you mine."

Jounouchi ran to the magic shop. He needed another potion that will make him indifferent to Kaiba again. He needed to stop feeling this. It led him astray once before.... NEVER AGAIN.

* * *

TBC

This chapter was more introspective than I wanted it to be. For starters, I've been getting a lot of messages to continue this story but as I was updating my other stories and having ideas for them, I didn't know how to go about with this chapter. What would be effective here? What was the point I wanted to portray? If anyone deserves credit (besides me of course) for coming up with this chapter, it's my beta. He told me that sometimes you just have to use a chapter to set up a crescendo. I am setting up for something big. The next chapter, when I finally get that in, will show you where I am going.

Jou is using magic to make his love disappear and Kaiba's getting more aggressive in his pursuit of Jou. It's all leading to one point. So please bear with me.

Finally, please leave me a review. They make me happy to hear what people are thinking when reading this. Don't just leave an "omg luv it plz update kthxbai" review. That really doesn't help and it kind of turns me off of typing. Tell me. What do you like? What don't you like? I'll try and answer each and every one. Drop me a line. I will be happy.

Lastly, the order of updates

Only in My Dreams - Chapter 8: Where We Go From Here

Dearly Beloved - Chapter 10: Passion

Once More, With Feeling - Act V: Final Act (I will finish that story)

Young Hearts, Run Free - Chapter 9: Escalation

* * *

See you soon

Sparky


End file.
